Full Moon
by RCCBlack
Summary: A look into the future of Jacob and Renesmee.  A tale about them and their kids.
1. Chapter 1

RENESMEE C. CULLEN The Very Beginning

I woke up in my green room with my alarm going off. I grabbed my iPhone off its iHome. It was playing my song my father wrote for me when I was younger. I checked my clock, it was 6:30. Why on earth was my alarm going off? OMG! It was my first day at high school! I then realized that my TV was on, I must have fallen asleep last night watching Romeo and Juliet! I raced out of my room and down the hall to my parents room (even though they didn't sleep, yes they had a bed and a room!). My mother was reading Wuthering Heights for the billionth time. My father chuckled at my joke. "Morning Nessie" my father greeted me "why good morning Renesmee!" my mother came over to me and hugged me. My dad went back to writing a new song at the white piano in the corner of their HUGE room. I couldn't wait to get to Jake! I raced down stairs and down the hall to the tiny coat closet. I grabbed my coat and went out into the cold, wintry air. I then raced into the trees and to the big house where he always was and the rest of my family, too. I walked into the family room I smelled bacon and eggs, either aunt rose or gramma Esme! I walked into the kitchen to find Gramma Esme AND Aunt Rose making breakfast, Uncle Em watching football, Uncle Jazz reading a National Geo. magazine, Grandpa Carlisle reading the paper, Aunt Alice looking through a Macy's mag and Jacob eating the first batch of pancakes. Alice came over to me. "Hey Ness, I think you would love this dress!" she pointed to a green strapless. I nodded. I walked over to Jake, he put his fork down and took a gulp of juice and smiled at me. "Hi everyone" I greeted. "HEY NESSIE! THE GATORS ARE WINNING!" uncle Em screeched. "NICE" I said actually interested. I walked over to aunt rose and gramma Esme. They both dropped their spoons and hugged me. Just then my parents walked in. " Oh, Bella, really?" Alice cried. "Yes, Alice, yes I'm quite sure!" mom said sarcastically. My father laughed. "Ok, ness, Jake, breakfast time. Oh and, Rosett McCarthy Lillian Hale! Time for breakfast!" she said. Rosett is my adopted sister, well cousin really. Rose and Em adopted her when she was 10. She is a vampire.

I look like I am 17 but I am really 7. Rosett rushed down the stairs. "Hey loch ness" she greeted me. We sat down at the table and had breakfast. When we were done I walked to my room (at the big house) that i shared with Rosett. It was half punk rock and half was pink. My half was the pink fraction of the room. "Hey Rosie?" (We call her Rosie and aunt Rosalie rose or Rosalie). "Ya, Lochy?" she asked. I looked at my bed. There were short shorts, high top sneakers, a black knit vest, and a white tank top plus a scarf. "Did you pick this out?" I asked Rosie. "Alice" we both said at the same time. We laughed. I quickly got dressed and hurried into the large bathroom. It was a black room with an extra long counter top with two sinks. I put on my make up and did my hair. I stepped outside with my bag with all of my books plus my binder and some makeup. Jake took my bag and I reached my lips up to his. He kneeled down on one knee and I gasped. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen I promise to love you every moment forever. Will you do the extraordinary honor of being my wife?" he asked. I could tell he was nervous. "Yes, yes, yes!" I squealed. He picked me up and swung me around. He then set me on my feet and

Placed the ring that was now mine forever on my left hand the forth finger from my thumb. "It's perfect!" I said with delight. Just then Rosett walked out of our room. "What on earth is going on out here?" she questioned. I held up my left hand. "Oh my god!" She squealed. "You stole my lines!' my dad yelled up the stairs. I could here everyone laughing about how Jake had said the exact same thing when my father had proposed to my mother 8 years ago. 

"Come on down kids. Time to discuss our stories!" Esme called up the stairs. We skipped down the stairs cheerfully. Oh my

God I haven't even mentioned Rosie's power yet! She has the power to sleep and usually in her sleep she has visions of the future. "So here's our story: Rosalie, Jasper, and Rosett Hale cam to us and we adopted you guys. Now Alice, Edward, and Renesmee are our original birth children. The Cullen's you would assume. Bella and Jacob are the Blacks." Carlisle listed. "Grades" Alice prompted him as if she has done this a million times (probably!). "Renesmee, Jacob, and Rosett you are sophomores. Alice, Jasper, Edward, and Bella are juniors and Emmett and Rosalie you are seniors." Carlisle read aloud from a sheet of paper. "Now, here are your schedules." Carlisle stated as he handed out the thick booklets. I grabbed mine:

Calculus

Bio

Creative writing

Lunch

Dance class

FREE

Social studies or history (depending on the day)

"You have GOT to be kidding me! Does anybody else have dance class 5th period?" my mother said shocked. "I do" all the girls replied. Esme smiled to her self. i guess she set up the schedules and we each had the same classes as our mates except that the girls had dance and the boys had P.E.. Because Rosett didn't have a mate yet she had all of her classes with me!

"Let us go!" I said excited for my first day of being/acting 100% human! "K" they all said. We headed out to the garage. Jacob and Rosett in my ice blue Volvo SUV. My parents plus Alice and Jasper in my mom's guardian. Last but not least Rosalie and Emmett in Rose's red convertible. We sped down the highway and along the long line of trees. I could tell my mother a car behind me was having déjà vu. We parked next to each other. I was glad no one was there yet I REALLY didn't like big entrances. I could hear Aunt Ali sigh as we parked. I chuckled to myself. "Off to calculus!" said Jacob mocking a sarcastic tone. I grabbed his hand and together we sauntered to calculus. We walked in and began to intro our selves. "Hi were the new kids: Renesmee, Rosett, and Jacob. Are you Mrs. Brown?" Rosie asked, fearless child. "Why yes I am. I am pleased to meet you! Why don't you all take a seat at those three desks in a row." she said "thank you" I said. I took a look at my watch 20 minutes early! I walked up to my new teacher. "May we please go set up our lockers? We forgot?" I asked innocent as ever. "Sure. Just be back in time for class which is at 8:05." she answered. WE all scurried out of the room only to find that Gramma Esme had lined us all up in a row of lockers. My parents, and aunts and uncles, too. I opened my locker and started hanging up my posters and my calendar. Then, I put my backpack and my books in on the shelf and hook. Below it i put in an extra supply of hygiene items for me (pads, deodorant, bra, underwear, shorts and a shirt plus an extra pair of flip flops.) Rosett doing the same, but leaving out the first on the list. Because she was a full vamp she didn't get her period. But, I did when I was physically 11.

When I was done I slammed my locker shut and sank down to the floor. I put my head between my knees. "Oh, honey, are you alright?" my mother asked with concern. "Bella, love, she's fine. Just a little overwhelmed." my father answered my father for me. I put my hands in my lap and started tracing the ring on my finger. I smiled at the thought of me, 2 months later, Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. My aunt sat down next to me. She handed me a bridal magazine. I flipped to the 1st page. Ooh... ahh... Those would be perfect for my brides' maids, maid of honor and my flower girl. Bridesmaids: Zafrina, Kate, Emily, Alice, Rose, and Rosett. Maid(s) of honor: Mom and Gramma. Flower girl: Claire. Mom and Gramma Esme would walk with her one on each side. Then, mom would stand with the bridesmaids and gramma Esme would stand with Claire. I couldn't even begin to imagine all the groomsmen! Dang! 13 groomsmen! The bridesmaids dress would be white with an orange ribbon around as a belt. Same with the Claire's except it wouldn't have tank sleeves. It would have short sleeves. My dress... well, I am planning to go shopping with Alice tonight to Paris. I put my palm up to her chin. "Can we go shopping to Paris tonight?" She nodded. I looked toward my father, "go right ahead." he granted me without a thought. I pulled out my cell.

NessiedaVH: gramma, can u get a bag ready 4 me? Me & ali r gonna go shoppn 2 paris tonite

Decorlady: sure sweety. clothes?

NessiedaVH: no me & ali 'll $ some! :)

Decorlady: k. how long 'll u guys be gon?

NessiedaVH: bak by 1am TOPS

Decorlady: all rite sweete hav fun! :)

decorlady has signed off

I stood up & headed towards calculus. I sat down next to Jake. I showed him the dresses in the catalog. He nodded his head approvingly. "Alright class, we have 3 new students. Come on up here guys." Mrs. Brown called to us. We headed towards the front. " Introduce your selves." Mrs. Brown prompted us. " Hi, i'm Renesmee Cullen. Some people call me Nessie." I said. " And umm i umm...,, Im Jacob Black." everyone laughed not cuz they where making fun of him but cuz jake did that sorta intentionally. " I'm Rosett McCarthy" Rosie said strongly. " and i understand you, with an exception of Renesmee, are adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen?" she asked us. " yes." rosett answered her first. " any other siblings" she asked us. " yes, Edward & Alice Cullen, Jasper & Rosalie Hale, And Bella Black." i spoke. " Alright go on back to your seats. Class, today were doing a review on fractions." she said to everyone. Yes! I thought. I pulled ut my cell. I started to text my mom.

NessiedaVH: hi mom

lamby: hi renesmee

NessiedaVH: ugh ? does skool repeat?

lamby: cuz, well, ur mor advanced. ?

NessiedaVH: FRACTIONS! u?

lamby: mr brown thinx weve nvr herd o da civil war befor

NessiedaVH: im gonna tlk 2 ali tlk lata! luv u! cya afta clas

lamby has signed off


	2. Chapter 2

RENESMEE CULLEN

"Let us go!" I said excited for my first day of being/acting 100% human! "K." they all said. We headed out to the garage. Jacob and Rosett in my ice blue Volvo SUV. My parents plus Alice and Jasper in my mom's guardian were one car for example. Last but not least Rosalie and Emmett got in Rose's red convertible. We sped down the highway and along the long line of trees. I could tell my mother a car behind me was having Deja Vu. We parked next to each other. I was glad no one was there yet I REALLY didn't like big entrances. I could hear Aunt Ali sigh as we parked. I chuckled to myself. "off to calculus!" said Jacob mocking a sarcastic tone. I grabbed his hand and together we sauntered to calculus. We walked in and began to intro our selves. "Hi were the new kids: Renesmee, Rosett, and Jacob. Are you Mrs. Brown?" Rosie asked. Fear less child, I grimaced. "Why yes I am. I am pleased to meet you! Why don't you all take a seat at those three desks in a row." she said "thank you" I said. I took a look at my watch, 20 minutes early! I walked up to my new teacher. "May we please go set up our lockers? We forgot?" i asked innocent as ever. "Sure. Just be back in time for class which is at 8:05." she answered. WE all scurried out of the room only to find that Gramma Esme had lined us all up in a row of lockers. My parents, and aunts and uncles, too. I opened my locker and started hanging up my posters and my calendar. Then, I put my backpack and my books in on the shelf and hook. Below it I put in an extra supply of hygiene items for me (pads, deodorant, bra, underwear, shorts and a shirt plus an extra pair of flip flops.) Rosett doing the same, but leaving out the first on the list. Because she was a full vamp she didn't get her period. But, I did when I was physically 11.

When i was done i slammed my locker shut and sank down to the floor. I put my head between my knees. "Oh, honey, are you alright?" my mother asked with concern. "Bella, love, she's fine. Just a little overwhelmed." my father answered my father for me. I put my hands in my lap and started tracing the ring on my finger. I smiled at the thought of me, 2 months later, Mrs. Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. My aunt sat down next to me. She handed me a bridal magazine. I flipped to the 1st page. Oh.. ah... Those would be perfect for my bridesmaids, maid of honor and my flower girl. Bridesmaids: Zafrina, Kate, Emily, Alice, Rose, and Rosett. Maid(s) of honor: Mom and Gramma. Flower girl: Claire. Mom and Gramma Esme would walk with her one on each side. Then, mom would stand with the bridesmaids and gramma Esme would stand with Claire. I couldn't even begin to imagine all the groomsmen! Dang! 13 groomsmen! The bridesmaids dress would be white with an orange ribbon around as a belt. Same with the Claire's except it wouldn't have tank sleeves. It would have short sleeves. My dress... well, i am planning to go shopping with Alice tonight to Paris. I put my palm up to her chin. "Can we go shopping to Paris tonight?" She nodded. I looked toward my father, "Go right ahead." he granted me without a thought. I pulled out my cell.

NessiedaVH: gramma, can u get a bag ready 4 me? Me & Ali r gonna go shoppin 2 Paris tonight.

Decorlady: sure Sweety. Clothes?

NessiedaVH: no me & ali 'll $ some! :)

Decorlady: k. how long 'll u guys be gone?

NessiedaVH: back by 1am TOPS

Decorlady: all rite sweete have fun! :)

_ decorlady has signed off_

I stood up & headed towards calculus. I sat down next to Jake. I showed him the dresses in the catalog. He nodded his head approvingly. "Alright class, we have 3 new students. Come on up here guys." Mrs. Brown called to us. We headed towards the front. "Introduce your selves." Mrs. Brown prompted us. "Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen. Some people call me Nessie." I said. "And umm I umm...,, I'm Jacob Black." everyone laughed not because they where making fun of him but because Jake did that, sorta intentionally. "I'm Rosett McCarthy" Rosie said strongly. "And I understand you, with an exception of Renesmee, are adopted by Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen?" she asked us. "Yes." Rosett answered her first. "Any other siblings" she asked us. "Yes, Edward & Alice Cullen, Jasper & Rosalie Hale, and Bella Black. "I spoke."Alright go on back to your seats. Class, today were doing a review on fractions." she said to everyone. Yes! I thought. I pulled ut my cell. I started to text my mom.

NessiedaVH: hi mom

lamby: hi Renesmee

NessiedaVH: ugh ? does school repeat?

lamby: cuz, well, ur more advanced. ?

NessiedaVH: FRACTIONS! u?

lamby: Mr. brown thinx we've never heard of the civil war before…

NessiedaVH: I'm gonna tlk 2 ali tlk lata! luv u! cya afta clas

_ lamby has signed off_

NessiedaVH: hi alice

Shoppixie: in la

NessiedaVH: ahhh like language arts not da city rite? i in calculus oh & who da hek teaches 1/2 2 hs (high schoolers)

Shoppixie: ya not da city.. i feel like goi n 2 la rite now insted o l.a. im gessin ur teacher does?

NessiedaVH: correct! lol . im gonna txt em & teez em

_Shoppixie has signed off_

NessiedaVH: hey em. ? up?

PEFREAKO!: yo ness. ? ru u txtin clas?

NessiedaVH: u r 2 emmie!'

PEFREAKO!: NESSILA!

NessiedaVH: dats me!

PEFREAKO!: so wher r u?

NessiedaVH: CALCULUS... y?\

PEFREAKO!: lk outside. :P!

I casually looked outside. There was Emmett waving. The class laughed. The teacher looked up but went back to instructing simple fractions.

NessiedaVH: ur dead! x~

PEFREAKO!: already was abt. 50 yrs ago

_NessiedaVH has signed off_

My teacher stood up. "Here's your homework." he said as he passed out a sheet of additional fractions. The bell rang. I jumped up. I walked out of the room and into the hallway, & down to my locker with my family standing at theirs. They were all shoving books into lockers. I noticed Jake looking at me. I pulled my face to his and gave him a quick, school appropriate kiss. "Why is history so boring again?" Alice asked. "Because its school" I told her & gave her a wimpy smile. I needed to go to the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom and went. I walked out of the stall and saw all the girls re-doing their make-up. My mom was trying to get away with not doing hers. I walked up to the counter, set down my purse and pulled out my make-up bag. I re- applied my eye liner, mascara, lip gloss, and eye shadow. I followed everyone out the door. "Let us go to bio" I said to Jake and Rosett.

I dropped my back pack by the door and ran up to my room. I logged onto my apple and signed into my IM. Who was on? Cool, Jacob was. He apparently saw that I was on and a message popped up on my screen. *Bing*. I looked at the message it read:

JacobWolfe2U: hey babe up 4 cliff diving?

NessiedaVH: sure. wht time?, babe!

JacobWolfe2U: uhh 15 min, babe!

NessiedaVH: gimme a sec gotta ask.

I went to the banister in the hall, looked over the edge and yelled down below me. "Mom, Dad. Can I go cliff diving with Jake in 15 minutes?" My mom popped into view. "Sure honey. Just be back by 6 for dinner." she said sweetly. I love my mom. She understands everything. "K." I yelled as I ran up the three stairs between the two walls leading to my wall. I walked into my green room and switched on the screen. I typed in my answer.

NessiedaVH: ya i can cum. where do u wanna meet?

JacobWolfe2U: k. uhh lets meet at the pond and well walk 2 1 beach.

NessiedaVH: k. See u in 15 min!

I ran to my bathing suits section in my humongous closet. Hmm... How about my 2 piece strapless, aqua bikini? Yes! Then a towel, sunscreen, sunglasses, and a black cover-up. Ok. I put on some loud music. I changed into my bikini and my cover-up. I also put on my sunscreen and put my towel in my beach tote bag and my sunscreen. I put my sunglasses on my head. I trampled down the stairs. "Bye, everyone." I yelled as I was walking out the door. I walked to the pond that was behind my parent's meadow. "Hey baby" Jacob greeted me. "Hey my, Jacob." I said. I gave him a kiss. Let's go. I thought into his head.

We took off. When we got there I sat my bag on a rock. "Ready?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "1, 2,3, JUMP!" i screamed and then i screamed as the wind hit my face. Jake screamed too as i held onto him. We plunged into the cold water, well with Jacob it was warm water. I smiled as Jake pulled us back to shore. We stood up and i kissed him. He started to take it too far but i let him. I knew my dad was going to have a fit!


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee Carlie Cullen's Pov

1 Month Later… 

I woke up and looked over my HUGE stomach and looked at my alarm clock. Ugh..., 3 a.m. Nudges must be hungry again! I stumbled downstairs where Alice was waiting with a huge plate of nachos. I scarfed down the dish. Mmm..., I thought. I heard Jacob walk sleepily downstairs. "Nessie?" he moaned questionably. "Yeah, babe?" I asked back. "How are you and the baby?" he asked obviously concerned. "We're fine. Baby was just hungry." I told him. He eased down. I assumed he thought it was coming. "Any names coming to you yet?" she asked excited to know what to call her great-grandbaby. "Umm" I looked at Jake. He nodded his head. "We kind of want to go with naming after our family." he told aunt rose. "Oh. What are you thinking?" she asked curious. I spoke up. "Well girl maybe: Katherine Isabel Black. If a boy possibly: Masen Ephriam Black." I told her. She nodded her head. "Very, very pretty. So I bet your dad could talk to it and see if its a girl or a boy." She told us. "Dad?" I asked. He came around the corner. "Can you talk to baby, and see if it's a girl or a boy?" I asked him hoping he'd say yes. "Sure Sweety, you say it then it will respond to your voice." he told me. "hi its momma. Are you a girl or a boy?" I asked my tummy. My dad listened for a moment. He looked up at me and smiled. "It's a girl." he told me the news. "Oh then hi, Katherine Isabel!" I told her. She nudged the outside of my stomach. I set my plate in the kitchen sink. "I'm going to watch TV upstairs. You coming, Jake?" I asked him. "sure." he said and carried me up the long stairs to our room. We lay down and started to watch a movie. I got a little scared during the middle and snuggled up to Jake. I soon fell asleep and so did Katherine Isabella Black.

I woke up to find myself the only one in bed. I glanced at the clock. Holy crud! It was noon! I hopped out of bed and wobbled a little. I went downstairs and ate some blood. I ran to the downstairs bathroom only to throw it up. Man, Katherine Isabella DID NOT like that. Jacob came up behind me and held my hair back for me. As soon as I was done he carried me to the sofa and we watched something like CSI. When it got to the gory parts I ran to the bathroom and puked yet again. Ugh. We sat back down on the sofa. "Wait a minute." I said putting together puzzle pieces in my head. "I have only thrown-up when it had to do with blood. That means that probably Katherine is not vampire or any species of vampire. The only other choices are human or werewolf!" i said excited that i figured out her future. I could feel Katherine Isabella jump inside my tummy. "Exactly babe!" Jake said excited, too.

"I am gonna raise a werewolf!" I said. More food... I thought! I felt a sharp pain go through my stomach, then another one between my legs. "Ow" I screamed. Everyone raced in the room. "It's time!" Carlisle announced. "She says she's sorry." my Dad told me reassuringly. I nodded my head. I felt warm arms around me carrying me upstairs. I was set down on a cold table. My legs were lifted up and set on something like a metal foot rest. I was slipped into a hospital nightgown. I screamed one more time, and then everything went black. Jake! I wanted to scream. I felt like I had drifted off to sleep. I had the weirdest dream. It was the same place and I gave birth to a puppy. This image kept re-playing in my mind. It felt like just minutes later i was back to reality. Except my vision was still lost. I could suddenly hear two hearts beating at the exact same rhythm. I found my voice. "Jacob, mom, dad, Ali, Rosie, Esme, Rose, Jazz, Emmett, Carlisle?" I asked worried. "Katherine?" I added. I was answered with a crying baby. The cry sort of jump started my body. My eyes opened and I could see my entire family in the room. They all rushed over to me giving me kisses on the cheek and hugs. Jacob came over to me and handed me a tiny thing wrapped in a pink blanket. I opened the top and there was a little baby inside. "Katherine?" I asked. I looked up at Jacob, he nodded his head. "Oh Katherine!" I squealed. She had curly bronze and brown locks. She got the hair color from both of us. She had rich, chocolate brown eyes. I hugged her. I listened to her heart. 100% werewolf. Her smell, heat, and heart beat told me that. "I heard she came, oh my god." Embry said interrupting himself. I looked at Jake. He smiled back at me. I sensed by the way he looked at Katherine. That Katherine Isabella Black was now Embry Call's imprint. "Can I hold her?" he asked. I nodded and handed her to him. "Embry call, meet Katherine Isabella Black." I introduced them. Katherine lifted her hand and touched his face. Everyone laughed at her curiosity. "Werewolf?" he muttered surprised. My mom smiled at me. "After me?" she asked. I nodded. She came over and gave me a big hug then gave one to Jake also.

Katherine Isabel Black's Pov

I saw a bright light and then a lot of people staring at me. I looked behind me, OMG, my momma! I looked up and saw that the person holding me was tall and had dark hair and no shirt on. "Everyone meet: Katherine Isabella Black." he announced me. He started to point out the people around me and I recognized all their voices. My momma came to reality then. My daddy handed me to a tall, brown haired lady. Dadda had told me this was my Grammy. I reached up to touch her face. She shuddered at my warm touch. I saw my mommy and daddy kiss in the corner. My Grammy walked over to hand her to me. She picked me up and smiled at me. "My little Katherine Isabella!" She squealed with delight. I gave her a hug. She looked like she was going to cry. Everyone around us laughed. Just then, a boy who looked kind of' like daddy came speeding around the corner. "I heard she ca..., wow. Can I hold her?" he asked me. I reached out towards him. Momma walked over to him and handed me to him. "Embry Call, meet Katherine Isabella Black." my mom told him. My family smiled and so did I. Embry? Ya Embry call, looked like he was the happiest he had ever been. I laughed. Everyone gasped at my high pitched outburst. I looked around confused. Im tired. Oh well. I thought. I snuggled into Embry's arms. Even though im not even an hour old, I know that Embry Call was going to be mine forever!

Renesmee Carlie Cullen's Pov

2 MONTHS LATER

I woke up with a burst of light streaming through the windows. Jake? Katherine? I trampled downstairs and saw Katherine and Rosalie playing with Barbie's. "Hey Katherine." I said. "Momma!" she cried and ran over to me. I gave her a hug. I saw Jake and Emmett watching a football game. I snuck up behind him and tackled him. "Grrr" I said laughing. "I'm gonna get you!" he said playfully. He began attacking me with kisses. "Later" I whispered. Embry walked in. "hey Katherine!" he said. "Embry!" she squealed. He picked her up and gave her a hug. He set her down and walked over to me. "Hey Nessie, do you mind if I take Katherine to the beach?" he asked me. "Jake?" I asked. "Whatever, just BE CAREFUL!" he told him. "Hey Katherine, you and Embry are going to go to the beach. We need to get you changed." I said. I picked her up and ran up the stairs and she squealed at the speed. I laughed. I set her on her bed and walked over to her closet; her huge closet. I walked to the swim suit section. I found a checkered 2 piece, adorable. I gave it to her and she put it on. I lathered her up with sunscreen. She ran to the banister and called, "I coming Embry!" She was 2 months but acted 3 and looked 2. I followed her downstairs. She took his hand and she pulled him out the door. "Bye" she called. "Bye sweetheart." I said. I walked over to Jake and kissed him. He looked at his watch. "Crud. Im going to be late for patrol!" he said. I kissed him goodbye. He ran out the door. I walked upstairs and got on the computer. I wanna go sexy swimming with Jake! Sexy swimming is when we go to the pond by the meadow (around midnight) and swim together and fool around. Jake'll be back in 5 hours, we can go then.

Katherine Isabel Black's Pov

I pulled Embry out the door, eager to get to the beach. It was hot today for Forks, there had been a severe change in weather this year. It was like 93'! "Embry, is the pack gonna be there?" i asked him, not caring if they where going to be there or not. "Maybe." Embry said looking down at me. "I'm going to phase, stay here." he told me and ran behind the bushes. A couple seconds later a gray and black wolf stepped out from behind the hedge. I patted his head. He did his little wolf chuckle sort of thing. He kneeled down. I climbed on his back and we were off. We stopped at the edge of the beach. I hopped off and went to set up my towel and Embry phased. I sat down on the towel. Embry walked out of the trees. "Can we swim?" I asked while batting my eyelashes. "Sure." he said. He scooped me up. "We're going in!" he said. "Ahh" I screamed as the water hit my face. We swam for a while and then I got hungry and we went to Emily and Sam's to eat. Emily made fried chicken and twice baked potatoes plus biscuits. "Thanks Emily." I said. "You're welcome sweetheart." she said to me. "Hey did we tell you, I know Sam told the pack, but were going to have another friend for you to play with soon." she said. "you're pregnant?" I asked Emily, kind of confused. She nodded her head. Embry clapped his hands. Emily and I laughed. "Hey, Emms, do you know girl or boy?" he asked. "Well, by the baby's personality, I think a girl." she said.

RENESMEE CULLEN

It was 6 o'clock. Jake was on his way home now. I couldn't wait to go swimming. I got on my im.

NessiedaVH: hey baby u wanna swim 2nite?

JacobWolfe2U: sure. Be home in a min..

I logged off. I went to the bathroom, getting my waterproof makeup on. When I was done I heard someone come up the stairs. "Ness?" Jake asked. "Huh?". "I'm going to get change and then, meet me at the pond." he told me. "k." I said through the door. I pulled out my suit and put it on. It was a white 1 piece with a lace ruffle going down the middle. It was incredibly hot. I put over my strapless black cover up. I decided to go barefoot.  
>I headed downstairs with my phone in my hand. "Hey Nessie where ya goin'?" Emmett taunted me. "Emmett let her have her own life!" Rosalie said giving me freedom. I blushed, "just swimming Em." i told him. My phone rang in my hand. "Hey sweety." I said. It was Katherine on her cell. "Hi momma. I'm at Emily and Sam's. Can I spend the night?" she asked. Even better! "Sure. Ill have Alice bring some clothes over. If you need me just call me." I told her. "or call dad or anyone." i said adding on. "K. bye mommy." she said. "Sleep tight na'night. " I said repeating the same phrase I had said every night since she was born. I hung up and texted Alice.<p>

NessiedaVH: katherine is spending the nite at uley's can u take some clothes ovr?

Shoppixie: sur. hav fun 2nite... lol

NessiedaVh: thanx gtg at pond

I put my phone in my cover up pocket and headed in the water...


	4. Chapter 4

Renesmee Carlie Cullen's Pov

8 1/2 months later...

I woke up on the couch. Jake was next to me. I snuggled closer to him. He put his arm around me. I noticed we were watching Bones. I reached up and kissed him on his cheek. He looked at me and stroked my cheek. "How are we today?" he asked me. He said 'we' because I'm pregnant... again. I'm like killing, literally, my dad. I laughed. "Do I get to hear the joke?" Jacob asked me. I put my hand up to his cheek and showed him what I thought. Katherine trampled down the stairs. "Momma, Daddy, can I go fishing with Embry?" she asked. "Sure. Be back by 5" Jake told her. She walked over to the phone and dialed Embry's number. "I can go." she said. She was 10 months now and looked like a small 3 years old or a big 2 years old. But, her intelligence level was like she was 6. I have about 20 days left until my due-date. I'm pretty sure its a boy if not sure, im POSITIVE. How do I know? Because of its attitude. So, his names going to be: Masen Ephriam Black.

Oh yeah, did I mention that Rosett found another vampire in the area and they are together now? His name is Kayleb, and he is 17, the same age as Rosie. I'm happy for her. Jake and I are going to tie the knot in like 2 months so..., yeah.

-10 Days Later-

I lay on the couch at 3 am trying to think of something to do that would not wake Jacob up, make baby restless, or something pregnant women can actually do! I decided to watch a movie. I stumbled up to the shelf of the probably 350 movies and chose the 3rd season of Modern Family. I bent over to put in the DVD, ugh, my back hurt. I stepped back and sat on the coffee table. I tried to catch my breath, but, ugh, I just couldn't! I reached for my cell and dialed 3 on speed dial. I didn't know who it was, but I knew it was someone in my family. Gramma answered. "Hello." she answered. "Grandma, its Nessie." I told her. "My back hurts and I can't catch my breath." I informed her.

"Where is Jake?" she asked. "Asleep." I told her. "And Katherine's at Emily and Sam's, again..." I reminded myself. "Can you walk?" she asked. "Barely." I responded. "Ok. I think you shouldn't move, but call Jacob on the home phone and ill send someone to get you. Probably Carlisle." she ordered me, but in a nice way. "Ok." I said and hung up. I dialed the house phone and held it by the baby monitor. The other end of the monitor was upstairs, in our room. "Hello?" a very, drowsed out Jacob answered. "Hey Jake its me." I said. "Ness! Where the hecks are you?" he asked. "I'm downstairs, I couldn't sleep so, I wanted to watch TV.I was bending down to put in a disc and my back started hurting and I can't catch my breath and I think its time. I called Grandma and she's sending Carlisle over to get me. She suggested I call you because I can't walk" I told him between pants. I heard heavy footsteps ahead. "Im coming" he said and hung up. I heard the front door open as Jacob ran down the stairs

Jake ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Ok Ness, I think its time to get you to the Hospital room aka your dads old room." he said and put air quotes around "hospital room". I laughed, "Oww" I moaned. "Jake, can you call Sam and Emily's then?" I asked. "Sure." He said as he ran for the phone. We ran out the door. Jacob slung me on his back, the rest of the ride I was unconscious for. All I felt was a bunch of cold arms and a cushiony surface. I heard and crack, I screamed and everything went black…

-One Dark Hour Later-

I couldn't see anything but I could hear and sense people moving around me. "Nessie! Can you hear me?" Jake asked and squeezed my hand. I squeezed his hand back. My eyelids fluttered open and I saw him looking at me. "Im fine" I assured him. The baby hadn't been born yet, I could tell. "How long was I-" I started to ask. "About 1 hour," he told me. I nodded. I screamed in agony. Carlisle calmed me, "Okay, Nessie you're going into labor." he said. "Jake, I want Katherine." I told him. "I knew it." he said. "Brb" he told me as he walked out the door and back in an instant with Katherine at his side. "Hi sweetheart." I told her. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Mommy is Masen going to be ok?" she asked me. "Of course, who told you he wouldn't?" I asked her. "dreams.' she mumbled. " hey Katherine, your moms going to be okay. The baby is going to be ok. Come play princess with Embry" Esme soothed her and with that, she walked her out. I moaned.

Carlisle busted in. "ok Renesmee, im going to have to have you push now." he told me. "K.". I pushed. Oww. I thought. "Almost there." grandpa told us. I pushed once more.

Moments later, I heard not one, but two babies crying! "Oh my god!" grandpa Carlisle exclaimed. "Twins?" said I. "twins?" Jake repeated. I sat up. Yes. twins." he told us. "How did we not see it?" I was really confused. "Ill be right back, let me clean them up." he said and walked away. "So what is the girls name going to be then?" I asked puzzled. Carlisle came back in. "I invited the family in, I hope that's alright." he told us. I nodded. Everyone filed in. "ok. So its twins. We already have Masen named so, in case we were going to have a girl we picked out something so..." I said. Jake finished for me:" everyone meet: Masen Ephriam Black and... Drum roll please... Rilee A.J. Black." he said.

Everyone clapped. "Why a.j.?" asked Rosalie. "After Alice and jasper. We are actually planning to have 4 or 5 kids so everyone can have there namesake. "Ah" she said. "Momma can I hold Masen or Rilee?" Katherine asked. "Sure" I said, smiled, and handed Rilee to her. She cradled her in her arms. I started to pass Masen around the circle. When it came to Esme she said, "How this reminds me of my little baby when I was human." she said getting choked up. Silent tears would be dripping down her cheeks if she could cry. Carlisle wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. I smiled. "Hello Masen." she cooed. "So..., Masen after me?" my dad asked. I nodded. "And Ephriam as my dad's middle name." Jacob told him. "Rilee well, we like the name. And AJ after Alice and Jasper" I continued. Rilee had chocolate brown, curly hair, and russet skin. And Masen had my color of hair, bronze, and rich, brown eyes.

-Two Weeks Later-

I ran up to the attic and searched for something old to look at. I opened a big, wooden trunk. I saw my diary from when I wasn't engaged yet. I opened it and read some entries:

Dear diary,

It all started when I threw up my usual cup of blood. I had a fever of 110'. My usual temp. Is 103'. But not even that would keep Jake away. He stayed all day long. I tried to get him to leave but he refused and said he would be a "loner" if he did that, please! Around noon grandpa Carlisle declared I had strep throat. I really don't want to get Jake sick! But, even so, I did like him around. I wish I wasn't sick. Then we could go somewhere. Around 3ish I felt well enough to sit outside. He sat outside with me for about an hour. After an hour, he went inside to get us something to eat. He came back with a cup of blood for me and some dr. pepper for him. "I wish you weren't sick then we could like go cliff diving or something." he said full of consideration. My father came out to check on us. We went inside to watch a movie. We picked a romance movie. That led to some kisses. Uncle Em came up behind us and whistled. "Emmett, shut up and get your butt up here now!" Aunt Rosalie yelled at him. He frowned, turned, slouched his shoulders and pounded upstairs. The movie ended about 6 and Jake had to leave for patrol. I gave him a kiss night and I watched him bolt into the trees. My mother and father came in and said goodnight. I quickly fell asleep hoping that tomorrow, sat, I wouldn't be sick.

Time 2 sleep!

Nessie

I closed the book, yawned, stretched and padded down the stairs in my slippers. I went into me and Jacob's room and put my old diary in my drawer.

The kids were asleep, Kat was at Embry's and the twins were asleep and Jake was out for patrol. I fell asleep into a dreamless night quickly.

-The next morning—

I Woke up and wanted to write in my diary before the twins woke. I pulled it out and started writing:

Dear Diary,

After my precious babies, Rilee and Masen, were born, I realized our family of 3 had been transformed into 5! I realized, I actually want more kids. I can't wait to spoil them rotten. I mean, Katherine already has a phone. It's a pink flip phone. It's so she can keep in touch with us in an emergency, not that she would be able to scream and everyone run towards her. And they way the Volturi have been were guessing their going to pounce soon.

On Tuesday were going to the beach. The whole Cullen family is coming! I have ah-dorable suits for Katherine and Rilee.

GTG! To the pool!

: Renesmee: Carlie :Cullen

(Mother of 3 kids)


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee Carlie Cullen's Pov

Ugh! I have been SO busy planning the wedding and everything!

I think it's all planned out. But, shh, it's a surprise. Right now I just finished the rehearsal dinner invite! Also, the bridal shower invites! Jake is just going to do his party with the Cullen boys and pack.

Emily's wedding is coming up! Hers is July 25! Mine is August 1st! 1 month! I'm excited to be a Black. Im going to be: Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. Emily is going to be Emily Young-Uley. My color scheme is Brown and blue. Emily's is black and white.

Carlisle was talking to me the other day and he said, "Hey, Nessie I found this way how you can control what gender of baby you can have." I smiled. "So, I know you all want to have more children, so I thought I would tell you." And with that he left.

Jake knows I want two more girls. If girls' they'll be: Cecelia Emalie Black and Brittney Rosarah. Emalie after Rosalie and Emmett, and Rosarah after Rosett and Sarah, Jake's mom. "Hey ness, I want to take you somewhere." Jakes voice startled me. I looked up. "Ok." I said and hopped up from the computer. We walked to the big garage.

"Were going to take my old rabbit, ok?" he said. I nodded. We hopped in. "So, where to?" I asked, getting anxious. "Surprise." he said. We drove for about 20 minutes. We were getting into kind of the country part of town. I saw an iron gate. We pulled to the curb. Jacob got out, came around to my side and let me out. We walked up to the gate and Jacob punched in a code. The gate opened. He held my hand as we walked in. I saw a sign. I read it, Forks Cemetery. I shuddered. Jacob put his arm around me.

We walked down a little path for a while, not talking. We came to another road, turned the corner, and I saw a fenced in area of grave stones. "This is the 'section' for the Quilieute family members. The cemetery where… my mom is buried." I could feel Jacob tearing up as he was talking. I hugged him. "We usually come today but my dad or sisters couldn't make it. So, I brought you." he explained.

He led me over to a certain gravestone. It marked,

Sarah Black

Beloved Mother, Daughter, and Wife.

Birth: April 18, 1964

Death: December 11, 1998.

We sat down and talked for a while. We decided to go home about an hour later.

**Katherine Isabel Black's Pov**

I peddled faster and faster. I was almost up the driveway. About 6 more feet, yes! I made it! I hopped off my bike, dropped it where it was and ran inside the big Cullen house. "I'm home!" I yelled. "FAMILY MEETING!" I called up the long, tile stairs. In a matter of seconds everyone, and I mean everyone, was in the living room.

Waiting for me to say something. I couldn't consume the incredible news any longer, "Sam and Emily asked me to be a flower girl for their wedding!" I exploded. I jumped up and down. "That is great sweetie." my GG (short for great grandma) Esme told me. "Congratulations," my mom said and hugged me. "that's it." I told everyone. Everyone left and went back to their work.

I plopped down on the sofa. Letting my, not exactly curly but somewhat curly hair, flop out from under me. I flipped on the TV and turned to the family movie station. "Hey cutie." my auntie Alice greeted me. "Hi." I said. "Can I brush your hair?" she asked me. I nodded. I looked back towards the TV. I was watching Nim's Island, an Abigail Breslin movie.

I paid attention to my celebrity look-alike. I mean, I look exactly like her and even sound like her. One day, when I was shopping at the mall with Auntie Alice someone came up to me and asked for an autograph. I signed,

Once Aunt Alice was done, I went upstairs and decided to draw.

**Renesmee Carlie Cullen's Pov**

I trampled down stairs. "FAMILY MEETING! I HAVE AN IDEA!" I called. Everyone bounded down the stairs. The pack was already here. "Alright, Carlisle, you know how everyone was curious why were not aging?" I asked. He nodded. "We need to move" I stated. Everyone nodded. "I was on the internet and I came across this site. There are a bunch of islands, for sale. I found one, 160 acres, The Pearl Islands, Panama, Central America, $11,000,000.  
>We can buy it, move there." I told them.<p>

Everyone nodded. "But what about the pack?" Seth asked. "As long as your all together, you'll still phase, right?" I asked. They nodded. "I guess." someone said. Embry has joined the pack. "Im in." Jacob said. Followed by a bunch of 'me too's. "So it all set? Were moving?" I asked. My dad nodded. "Yay!" Kat screamed. "WE CAN GOTO THE BEACH EBERY DAY!" screamed Rilee. Everyone laughed. Oh yeah, Leah imprinted on Masen.


	6. Chapter 6

Renesmee Cullen's Pov

A week after me and Jacob's honey moon is over, we are moving! Im excited! We already have a house being built! The Cullens new house is big, white, and modern. There is also a boat house; it may also serve as a guest house. It is all very modern. Our new home is modern too, I just love the pictures. Our house is somewhat made of marble and in the back, has a walkway coming out to a little pond. We are going to put Koi in the pond. I can't wait to move!

Emily Young's Pov

EMILY YOUNG

I woke up on the couch. The news was on. I walked into Sam and my master bedroom. I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall over my new desk and computer. I checked the calendar. July 11th- Bridal Shower. I squealed. What time is it? I checked my old watch: 9:23. Wow! I had slept late! My bridal shower was at... noon! I hopped in the shower, slipped into sweats and a t-shirt, grabbed my floral dress, hopped in the car and drove to the Cullen house so Alice could do my makeup.

I ran up the steps and attempted to knock on the door but Alice opened it before I could. "There you are!" she squealed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the long stairway leading to a level I hadn't been on before. She saw my confused look and explained, "This is the guest floor and one of these bathrooms is my makeup room."

We walked into the one I assumed was her 'makeup room'. I saw Rose doing Katherine's hair, braiding it. "Ok. Sit here." Alice instructed and sat me down on a "director like" chair. I looked at the counter. OH MY! I thought. There was everything from blush to false eyelashes. "Ok. Let's get started." I said, afraid of what I was getting myself into. "Sure." Alice shrugged. She picked up a rosy blush and put it on my apples. She put the eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss on too.

I walked down the Cullens marble stairs after Rosalie doing my hair, Alice doing my makeup, and Renesmee trying to dress me all at the same time. It was 11:30 and the shower started in thirty minutes. My hair was loosely braided and pulled to the side. My makeup was surprisingly neutral. My eyes were a Smokey eye, my lips were a glossy, pale pink; my eyeliner was very light (a brown that matched my skin tone). My mascara made my eyes look fuller. I had been put in pearl earrings, pearl necklace, and a pearl watch/bracelet. I looked around, the room looked pretty, candles, balloons, music; the regular light bulbs had been switched out with purple and pink ones. The living room was set up like a cafe. I laughed. There was little hand written menus on the table cloth covered round tables. I took a look at the menu

Welcome to Emily's Bridal Party!

**Salads**

Caesar Salad

Chicken Salad

House Salad

Spinach Salad

**Sandwiches **

American Kobe Burger

Turkey Burger

Grilled Cheese

BLT

Turkey

Ham

Make your own

**Soups**

Tomato

Cream of Mushroom

Broccoli and Cheese

Minestrone

Chili

Beef Stew

Vegetarian Stew

I put down the menu and saw Renesmee, Katherine, and Rilee walk down the stairs. We were all wearing floral dresses.

The doorbell rang. Alice came twirling down the stairs and answered the door. I saw that everyone came in a big group. I walked to the door. "Hi!" I said and gave everyone a hug. I gave my 11 year old niece a hug. She had a nice blue dress on. I smiled at her. "Hi Katherine!" she squealed and ran off to play with her new 'BFF'.

I gave all of my old friends a hug. After a while of talking, we sat down to eat. After we ate, it was time for presents. I opened them all fast. Everyone left around 5:00. After a while I left and drove home and crashed.

Renesmee Cullen's Pov

RENESMEE CULLEN

Dear Diary,

I am excited! Almost everyone has replied they are coming! Everything is planned; the dresses, suits, cakes, flowers, food, I mean everything! I am also excited for Sam and Emily! They are getting married on the 25th! I am getting married on the 1st of August! Sam and Emily will be back in time for our wedding!

Got to go,

Babies need service!,

Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Katherine Isabel Black's Pov

Dear Diary

I am completely in love with Nim's Island. When we get to our island im living my life just like Nim does! I will make friends with the animals around me; learn to boat, and everything. My dads pack is coming too! They have their own little house, too! This is going to be awesome! Hot weather, just us on the island. OUR OWN, PERFECT LITTLE ISLAND. ONLY WE KNOW ABOUT IT!

I have to go to wedding meetings now!

Bye!,

Rilee AJ Black's Pov

"MOMMA!" I screamed into my daddy and her room. "Yes, sweetie?" she asked coming to me and placing me on the bed. She was wearing her usual, short shorts, a pink tank top, which on the back read, 'PINK'; and pink headband with a flower on it. She was chewing pink bubblegum. "MILKY!" I said. "Ok." she replied and handed me my sippi-cup with milk filled in it. I slurped it down.

Just as I was finishing off the last drop, I heard the front door slam. "Daddy?" I asked myself. I stood up, careful not to fall off, and looked out the big glass windows. My dads new F150, it was black, was in the gravel drive way. I hurried down the stairs in our modern cabin; I jumped into my dads arms. "Hey Rilee. What did you do today?" he asked me. "Drink milky." I said being silly.

"Oh how much my little girl loves milk." he teased me and scuffled his hair. My twin brother, Masen, came skidding in the back door, "Zoom, Zoom, Crash!" he said giving sounds to the plane he was 'flying'. "Hey sport." my dad said. "Hi dad; the plane is on fire!" he said. "Well, then we need to get it wet so it can stop burning!" my dad played along. "I'll get the water." Masen yelled, toddling towards the sink. "You do that!" he told him. Daddy set me down, "I'll be right back!" he told me and ran up the stairs. "Ok" I told him plopping in front of the TV to watch Sesame Street.

Jacob Black's Pov

I raced up the stairs towards Nessie and my bedroom. First, I stopped in on Katherine in her lavender themed room. She was skyping Embry, her best friend. She saw me at the door. "One sec, Embry," she told him and gave me a hug. I can't believe my little girl is almost two and a half and is matured to an 8 year old stage. She walked back to the computer and continued. I reached our bedroom door and walked in. Renesmee was asleep on the bed. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek. I remembered that I had promised the kids that I would play with them. I walked past Katherine's room; she had turned on her stereo. I guessed Embry had to go to patrol. She was listening to a song I knew, it was her favorite. "Grenade", by Bruno Mars. I ran down the stairs and joined Masen in a battle of airplane war.

-Two Days Later—

Renesmee Cullen's Pov

My alarm beeped, it was 7 am. I hopped out of bed, showered, dressed, did a bit of makeup, and ran downstairs. Once I was downstairs I grabbed my car keys and hopped in my car outside. Where was I going? I was going to pick up Emily. Today was her wedding! What about the kids? Last night Alice told me they would be at the Cullen house. Jacob was on patrol until the wedding.

I checked my watch, 7:30 am. I had to be at Emily and Sam's at 8:00 am. I sped down the road thinking all of it over. I pulled up to a McDonalds drive through and ordered some coffee. Once I had my morning coffee, I drove to Sam and Emily's. I pulled up to the driveway. I knocked. "Come in!" yelled Emily.

I walked in and ran into their lab, Saidee. "Hi, girl." I said as I sat down on the sofa. Emily walked out of her room; she was in shorts and a long sleeve shirt. "Hey." I said and gave her a hug. "We should go." I told her. "Ok." We ran out the door saying bye to Saidee.

We sped down the highway talking about the wedding. "Hey Emily," I said. "Hmm?" she replied. "It gets a little scary in the makeup room, ok?" I told her. "Yeah. I'm prepared." she said bravely. 'Hint sarcasm'.

When we reach the Cullen house my kids were all outside waiting for us. "Hi momma!" my kids squealed. I gave them all hugs. "Hi Emily!" they said and gave her, too, hugs. She laughed and we all ran inside. Just as we were walking upstairs Alice passed us and dragged us up to the makeup room. "Sit down, Emily" she commanded. Emily sat down on the makeup stool. Every bridesmaid was up there getting their makeup done that meant: me, Claire, my mom, Leah (surprisingly), Rilee, and Katherine. Alice was doing makeup and Rosalie was doing hair.

Emily Young's Pov

Alice started attacking me with makeup. She pulled my hair back and Rosalie did my hair in a loose braid. She put on concealer, black eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, foundation, blush, lip liner, lip stick, and lip gloss. She painted my nails white. And Rosalie put a black daisy type flower in the source of my braid. I was told to go put my dress on, it was in the bathroom. I waltzed to the bathroom and slid on my dress. It was white with a black bow around the waist line. It was sleeveless and ivory. I looked in the mirror. Whoa! I looked amazing.

When I got back to the room everyone else's makeup was done. I sat down on the sofa. "Emily, its time." Alice told me. Everyone got in formation. It was: Renesmee and Jacob, Bella and Paul, Claire and Quil, Katherine and Embry, Rilee and Jared, and because Leah is my cousin she is walking me down. We walked towards the stairs.

-Ten minutes later-

We arrived at First Beach. It was 6:25 pm. My wedding was at 6:30 pm! We were all hidden in the trees.

"It's time." Alice announced. We all walked out of the trees to hear Edward playing the piano and Rose playing the violin. The guests all turned around to look at us. Everyone started walking. "It's ok." Leah clamed me. "Ok," was all I said. I saw Sam at the end of the isle. I smiled. Everything was themed around black and white. The brides maids' dresses were black and the bouquets were black eyed Susan's. I had almost reached the end. I was there. Dr. Cullen was the minister.

I took Sam's hand and we said our vows. "Samuel Uley, do you take Emily Young to be your lawful wedded wife through sickness and health, richer for poor?" he asked Sam. "I do" he answered. He asked me the same. "I do." I said tears in my eyes. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Uley! You may kiss the bride." he announced. I leaned in and kissed him softly. We heard whistles and cheers. We both smiled against the kiss and pulled apart. We walked down the rows to be greeted my people. We all got in a limo and headed towards the Cullen house for the after party.

- Four hours later-

It was ten at night. "Emily!" Alice called. "Huh?" I asked. She dragged me up to her room. She changed me into a 'honeymoon' dress. She told me to go downstairs to the back door. There was a rental car, it was a silver convertible. Sam took my hand and we walked to the car. He helped me in and we drove swiftly to the airport, got on a plane and flew to Colorado.


	7. Chapter 7

Emily Young-Uley's Pov

Dear Diary,

My honeymoon has been amazing! We have a little cottage to ourselves in Colorado! Skiing season is over, but they have this little machine that makes fake snow! So we have been doing a lot of 'skiing'! They have a fabulous lodge with hot chocolate. When I say 'they' I mean the resort were at, Aspen mountain. They also have hiking and zip lining.

Sam and I are talking about having children. Do you think i would be a good mom?

Anyways, I am going to miss the Cullens so much when they move to their new Island. We'll have to go visit them. I hope Renesmee and Jacob are taking good care of Saidee. Im going to text Nessie now.

Bye,

Mrs. Sam Uley

I closed my diary and walked over to my new purse where my phone was. I pulled it out and started typing,

WOLFGIRL: u thr? Ness?

3 seconds later a reply popped up,

NESSIEDAVH: HEY EM, WATS UP?

WOLFGIRL: not much... u? How's Saidee?

NESSIEDAVH: SAME! SHES FINE. THE KIDS JUST TOOK HER 4 A WLK W JACOB.

WOLFGIRL: kk. Were leaving 2morow 4 ur wedding!

NESSIEDAVH: YAY! IM EXCITED! GTG KIDS R HOME.

WOLFGIRL: k. well, tells evry1 I say hi! Bye bye!

NESSIEDAVH: K WILL DO! BYE!

After my conversation with Renesmee I slid my cell shut and walked back to the couch. Sam was picking up dinner from some Chinese place. I switched on the TV and tried to concentrate on Two and a Half Men, but somehow my mind kept going back to the decision I had been trying to make all day.

-The Next Day-

Renesmee Cullen's Pov

I woke up on the couch. It was 9:00 am. My Bridal Shower was at 11:30. I hopped off the couch and ran into the kids rooms. Good, they were still asleep. I skipped into my and Jacob's master bed room. He was asleep and the TV was on. I switched off the TV and ran into the bathroom. I took a quick shower in the hot water. I hopped out, changed into sweats and a white tee.

I blow dried my hair, careful not to wake Jacob. Not caring to bother with makeup (Alice would be going all over me later); I jolted down the stairs to the kids rooms. I picked up Masen & carried him into our room and laid him on the bed with Jake. Because it was a bridal party, boys weren't allowed! I pounced into Kat's purple room. I walked over to her bed. "Honey, wakeup. Its time to go to the big house for the party." I said as I shook her awake. "Hmm? Mom?" she said sleepily.

As if by remote, she sat up and hopped out of bed. "Is it time for the party?" she asked. I nodded, and with that, she left to go to the bathroom. I did the same to Rilee, except with a little more force. Rilee went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth in her everything-mini bathroom.

I walked up to my room and decided to just put on my dress. Just as I finished putting on my dress, Katherine walked in and twirled around for me. She was a tom boy but when you got her in a dress, she was girly. I put her pearl necklace on for her. "Momma!" Rilee yelled up the stairs. "Coming." I cried and ran down to her room. "Help me." she said trying to get the floral dress over her head.

-20 minutes later-

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and hopped out. Alice was waiting for us. She pulled us up to the makeup room, attacked us with makeup. 'Nuff said. The doorbell rang just as she was finishing up.

"Ooh. Guests" she said sounding very pleased. She skipped down the stairs and opened it. There were all my bridesmaids. The luncheon had the same menu as Emily's. We all talked and laughed.

-Later in the day—

Jacob Black's Pov

I sat down at the white covered tables and began horsing down food. I was eating a bean burrito when Seth and Embry came up to me. "Hey guys." I said with a mouthful of food. I was at my rehearsal dinner. I was marrying Ness tomorrow.

Seth playfully punched my arm. "So, how is this?" Embry asked me, referring to the dinner. "It's ok. A little more attention required than necessary." I explained. Seth nodded. I looked over my shoulder to see Ness talking to Emily (with Rilee hanging on her arm), Leah playing with Masen, and Katherine and Claire playing together. Embry walked over to Katherine and talked to her and Claire.

I sighed; Katherine was growing up so fast. She was 2 1/2 but physically 8 or 9. Renesmee walked over to me with her quote quote, fruit punch. Just as she sat down she jumped up squealing. What the? I thought. "Zafrina!" She exclaimed running over to her. They hugged each other and began talking. My dad wheeled up to me. "Congratulations, Jacob." He said as he gave me a hug. "Thanks Dad" I thanked him. He nodded as if saying, 'your welcome'.

"Grandpa Billy" Rilee and Katherine cried as they ran to him. He laughed and gave them a hug. "Hello, kids." he said. "Run along and play with your friends, now" he instructed them shooing them away. Katherine waved and Rilee ran to Nessie.

Renesmee started explaining what Zafrina could do and I heard Rilee go, "Ooh Ah. Show me!" she requested. Zafrina nodded and Rilee murmured, "Whoa, oh, ah!". I turned my attention back to my food.

I ate and talked for a while with my pack. A couple hours later, try midnight, we ran home carrying Rilee and Masen. They were sound asleep in our arms. I unlocked the door to our cottage.

Renesmee Cullen's Pov

I took Rilee to her room, changed her pull- up, carefully without waking her put on her PJ's. I put her in her crib and covered her up with a blanket. While Jacob did the same to Masen in his brown room.

I walked in to see if Katherine was asleep, she had turned off her lights, and fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead and walked out of her lavender room. I walked up the stairs into our room. I changed into one of Jacobs's oversized shirts. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, I brushed my teeth and slowly got into bed. I shut off the light and snuggled up to Jacob. Tomorrow's a big day. I told my self. Jacob kissed my head quietly. And I quickly fell asleep, my head on Jacob's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily Young-Uley's Pov

Dear Diary,

My honeymoon has been amazing! We have a little cottage to ourselves in Colorado! Skiing season is over, but they have this little machine that makes fake snow! So we have been doing a lot of 'skiing'! They have a fabulous lodge with hot chocolate. When I say 'they' I mean the resort were at, Aspen mountain. They also have hiking and zip lining.

Sam and I are talking about having children. Do you think i would be a good mom?

Anyways, I am going to miss the Cullens so much when they move to their new Island. We'll have to go visit them. I hope Renesmee and Jacob are taking good care of Saidee. Im going to text Nessie now.

Bye,

Mrs. Sam Uley

I closed my diary and walked over to my new purse where my phone was. I pulled it out and started typing,

WOLFGIRL: u thr? Ness?

3 seconds later a reply popped up,

NESSIEDAVH: HEY EM, WATS UP?

WOLFGIRL: not much... u? How's Saidee?

NESSIEDAVH: SAME! SHES FINE. THE KIDS JUST TOOK HER 4 A WLK W JACOB.

WOLFGIRL: kk. Were leaving 2morow 4 ur wedding!

NESSIEDAVH: YAY! IM EXCITED! GTG KIDS R HOME.

WOLFGIRL: k. well, tells evry1 I say hi! Bye bye!

NESSIEDAVH: K WILL DO! BYE!

After my conversation with Renesmee I slid my cell shut and walked back to the couch. Sam was picking up dinner from some Chinese place. I switched on the TV and tried to concentrate on Two and a Half Men, but somehow my mind kept going back to the decision I had been trying to make all day.

-The Next Day-

Renesmee Cullen's Pov

I woke up on the couch. It was 9:00 am. My Bridal Shower was at 11:30. I hopped off the couch and ran into the kids rooms. Good, they were still asleep. I skipped into my and Jacob's master bed room. He was asleep and the TV was on. I switched off the TV and ran into the bathroom. I took a quick shower in the hot water. I hopped out, changed into sweats and a white tee.

I blow dried my hair, careful not to wake Jacob. Not caring to bother with makeup (Alice would be going all over me later); I jolted down the stairs to the kids rooms. I picked up Masen & carried him into our room and laid him on the bed with Jake. Because it was a bridal party, boys weren't allowed! I pounced into Kat's purple room. I walked over to her bed. "Honey, wakeup. Its time to go to the big house for the party." I said as I shook her awake. "Hmm? Mom?" she said sleepily.

As if by remote, she sat up and hopped out of bed. "Is it time for the party?" she asked. I nodded, and with that, she left to go to the bathroom. I did the same to Rilee, except with a little more force. Rilee went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth in her everything-mini bathroom.

I walked up to my room and decided to just put on my dress. Just as I finished putting on my dress, Katherine walked in and twirled around for me. She was a tom boy but when you got her in a dress, she was girly. I put her pearl necklace on for her. "Momma!" Rilee yelled up the stairs. "Coming." I cried and ran down to her room. "Help me." she said trying to get the floral dress over her head.

-20 minutes later-

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and hopped out. Alice was waiting for us. She pulled us up to the makeup room, attacked us with makeup. 'Nuff said. The doorbell rang just as she was finishing up.

"Ooh. Guests" she said sounding very pleased. She skipped down the stairs and opened it. There were all my bridesmaids. The luncheon had the same menu as Emily's. We all talked and laughed.

-Later in the day—

Jacob Black's Pov

I sat down at the white covered tables and began horsing down food. I was eating a bean burrito when Seth and Embry came up to me. "Hey guys." I said with a mouthful of food. I was at my rehearsal dinner. I was marrying Ness tomorrow.

Seth playfully punched my arm. "So, how is this?" Embry asked me, referring to the dinner. "It's ok. A little more attention required than necessary." I explained. Seth nodded. I looked over my shoulder to see Ness talking to Emily (with Rilee hanging on her arm), Leah playing with Masen, and Katherine and Claire playing together. Embry walked over to Katherine and talked to her and Claire.

I sighed; Katherine was growing up so fast. She was 2 1/2 but physically 8 or 9. Renesmee walked over to me with her quote quote, fruit punch. Just as she sat down she jumped up squealing. What the? I thought. "Zafrina!" She exclaimed running over to her. They hugged each other and began talking. My dad wheeled up to me. "Congratulations, Jacob." He said as he gave me a hug. "Thanks Dad" I thanked him. He nodded as if saying, 'your welcome'.

"Grandpa Billy" Rilee and Katherine cried as they ran to him. He laughed and gave them a hug. "Hello, kids." he said. "Run along and play with your friends, now" he instructed them shooing them away. Katherine waved and Rilee ran to Nessie.

Renesmee started explaining what Zafrina could do and I heard Rilee go, "Ooh Ah. Show me!" she requested. Zafrina nodded and Rilee murmured, "Whoa, oh, ah!". I turned my attention back to my food.

I ate and talked for a while with my pack. A couple hours later, try midnight, we ran home carrying Rilee and Masen. They were sound asleep in our arms. I unlocked the door to our cottage.

Renesmee Cullen's Pov

I took Rilee to her room, changed her pull- up, carefully without waking her put on her PJ's. I put her in her crib and covered her up with a blanket. While Jacob did the same to Masen in his brown room.

I walked in to see if Katherine was asleep, she had turned off her lights, and fallen asleep. I kissed her forehead and walked out of her lavender room. I walked up the stairs into our room. I changed into one of Jacobs's oversized shirts. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail; I brushed my teeth and slowly got into bed. I shut off the light and snuggled up to Jacob. Tomorrow's a big day. I told my self. Jacob kissed my head quietly. And I quickly fell asleep, my head on Jacob's chest.

-The Next Day-

Makeup? Check. Hair? Check. Outfit? No. It was 30 minutes until my wedding. I raced into the bathroom at the Cullen house; I quickly changed into my dress. I put on my something borrowed: A necklace from Alice. Something old: my friendship anklet from Jacob when I was born and my locket my mother got for me when I was born. It had fancy writing on the back. Something blue: my mother was waiting for me in the other room. Something new: My shoes.

I slipped into my dress. I twirled. I look like a princess. I walked out of the room and twirled for my daughters, aunts, mother, grandmother, and friends. I heard and oh and an ah from my daughters.

"Renesmee," my mother said to me. I turned and hugged her. She placed blue bobby pins in my scalp. "I wore these at my wedding, they were my grandmothers." she told me. I gave her a hug one last time. "Its time." Alice told us. I nodded, a lump in my throat.

My father appeared at the door. "You look beautiful." He said. I gave him a hug. I grabbed his arm. I saw everyone getting in formation. Claire and Quil started down the isle. Next, were Emily and Sam. Then, Alice and Jasper. Alice bounced down the isle, Jasper trailing sideways behind her. I saw the back of a blonde head. Rosalie and Emmett walked down the isle. Embry and Seth escorted Rilee and Katherine down the isle. They dropped flower petals as they walked.

It was my turn. I took a deep breath. I walked down the isle by my dad. I smiled. Jacob smiled. My dad grimaced. The guests smiled. I almost cried. When I reached the alter, my father kissed my cheek and went to stand by my mother, Esme, and Carlisle.

My mom and Esme was my maid of honor. I smiled at them, they smiled back. I was handed off to Jake. He grabbed my hand. We walked up the short way to the alter. Carlisle was the judge, or what ever you want to call it, he stepped up to us. We said our vows. We accepted each other as man and wife. When it was time for the rings, little Masen ran up to us with Leah trailing behind. He handed us the pillow. I hugged him and he ran back, again, Leah trailing behind him. They sat down. We gave each other our rings. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Jacob kissed me quickly. We turned around and started to walk down the isle. At the end we were greeted by many hugs. The ceremony flowed quickly into the reception. I had changed dresses.

-5 hours later-

We waved good bye as we hopped in Jacob's F150. We drove off into the darkness. We talked, about the move. We also talked about where we were going. We arrived at the airport 20 minutes later. I hopped out. We got our bags and we headed inside. We looked for the sign. We were just in time for the flight and hopped on. I fell asleep quickly with Jake asleep next to me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: My first author's note! Eep! I hope you all are liking my fanfic… Im copying it from where it was originally posted by me and editing everything and combining entries to make longer chapters! R&R! Hope you enjoy the next chappie!**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black's Pov

I was woken up by the pilot announcing "15 minutes until landing. Please buckle your seatbelts and stay seated. Thank you, Have a nice day!" I shook Jacob awake. I gathered my things in my carry on bag.

We then touched down. We hopped of the plane into the landing area. We were in Jamaica. I looked around at the signs. "Hmm, lets go this way." I said pointing to the nearest shuttle station. We hopped in. Jacob told the driver where to go.

I still didn't know where we were going! I looked around at the signs as we drove on the highway. Jacob saw my confused expression. "You'll see." he told me. I pulled my cell phone out of my bag. It was buzzing. I read the screen.

WOLFGIRL: hey ness. u there yet?

NESSIEDAVH: NOT YET. ALMOST, I THINK... HE WONT TELL ME WHERE WERE GOING!

WOLFGIRL: I know where...!

NESSIEDAVH: WHT? WHATEVS... SO WHATS UP!

WOLFGIRL: Ness, i have 2 tell u something...

NESSIEDAVH: YA, EM? WHAT?

WOLFGIRL: im PREGNANT!

NESSIEDAVH: WHAT? REALLY? WHEN DID U FIND OUT! IM SOOOO HAPPY 4U!

WOLFGIRL: THNX! YESTERDAY.

NESSIEDAVH: RU GONNA GO SEE CARLISLE?

WOLFGIRL: YA. I WAS JUST LEAVING.

NESSIEDAVH: GOOD LUCK! I MISS U! SAY HI TO THE FAM 4ME!

WOLFGIRL: I will! bye bye.

She signed off and I showed Jacob the message and he laughed. We arrived to our destination minutes later. I hopped out of the car and looked at the name on the big buildings name, Sandals Whitehouse. WOW! I turned around for a total view of the scenery.

There was an exotic beach surrounding us. I hugged him. "So you like it?" he asked. I was speechless, I nodded. "Come on, let's go to our room. He'll bring up the suitcases soon. "he said motioning to the butler. We walked inside the paradise hotel and looked around. Everything was a beach theme. "Black reservation." he told the lady at the front desk. "Have a nice day." she told us handing us a room key. Jake nodded at her as if to say, thank you. We went in the elevator and rode up to our room.

- The Next Week—

The sun shined in my eyes. I squinted. I was back home. Oh yes, we got home last night and I crashed. Jacob was still asleep next to me. I pulled away out of his grasp. I tip-toed down the stairs, to check on the kids. I peeped in on each one, each still asleep.

Katherine stirred when I checked in on her. She sat up. "Mom?" she asked, I could tell she was exhausted. She ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Are you hungry?" I asked her. She shook her head. We walked down the hallway together. She stopped at the living room and flopped on the sofa. She flipped on the TV. She watched Disney Channel while I cooked. I made fried eggs. When I was done, I put them in the microwave to keep warm.

I sat on the couch next to her and watched TV with her. She curled up next to me. I kissed her head and smiled. We watched TV for about an hour. I heard the kids waking up Jacob, and heavy footsteps above me. I laughed. All of them trampled down the stairs. "Mommy!" The twins called when they saw me. I gave them both hugs. Jake gave me a sarcastic look. I gave him a hug, too. I heard his stomach rumble. I laughed.

I got the eggs and toast out of the microwave and set them on the table. I flipped off the TV and everyone sat down. I ate slowly, but a lot. I don't know why I was so hungry! I was also amazingly tired. I cleared the table and put them in the sink instead of the dishwasher, which was not like me. "Jake, im going to go upstairs and lie down for a bit, can you watch the kids?" I asked him. He nodded and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I ran upstairs, and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

I rolled over and yawned. What time was it? I looked at my clock. Wow! It was 4 in the afternoon. I fell asleep at 10am. I yawned. Ok, this was weird. Why was I still tired? I heard no one downstairs. Must be at the big house helping packing.

I dressed and showered. It was getting a little colder in Forks. I pulled on skinny jeans, ballet flats, and a one shoulder shirt. I put on some light makeup including: black shimmer eye shadow, I brushed on a coat of crackle nail polish, some mascara, PINK perfume, and pink lip gloss. I also put on a PINK wrist band. I walked over to the big house.

Before I walked in, I pulled my hair up in a bun. I walked through the doorway. I chatted for a bit and then started to help packing. I helped Alice pack her closet up. Around 8pm we left. If you didn't guess, I fell asleep quickly.

-Three Whole Months Later—

I was pregnant.

I was supposed to be due any day now.

I sat on the couch with my children watching Disney. Katherine had her head on my stomach. She was listening into me. Rilee and Masen were under a blanket cuddling together. I stroked Katherine's hair. We moved 2 months ago. The twins' didn't even need the blanket. They were werewolves. They had phased just before we moved.

After the movie on Disney channel ended, we went to the beach. We played all day. Katherine was physically 9. She was a surfer, which meant she was extremely tan. All of my kids had my pale complexion; I was hoping the new baby would have russet skin.

When we were done at the beach, we went inside. The sun was setting. I was in the shower when I heard my phone beep. I stepped out of the shower and rung my hair out over the tub. The text was from Alice. I sighed and opened it.

Shoppixie: Any names yet?

NessiedaVH: yes. But its a surprise.

I heard a sigh from down stairs. I laughed as I brushed my wet curls. I blow dried my hair quickly. I jumped into pink sweats and a pink loose tank. I also slipped on my black slippers. They were ballet flats.

I pulled my hair back and gave up so I let it fall loose. I heard the door open down stairs. "I'm home" I heard my husband call. I heard a chorus of 'daddy's. I walked down stairs and gave Jake a hug. The twins' hair was also wet. I guess they took a shower with Kat.

-Two Days Later—

Jacob Black's Pov

I heard my wife screech and I jolted downstairs. She was sitting on the couch crying. "Ness honey, what's wrong?" I pleaded her, wanting to make her feel better. "The baby!" She cried, gasping for air, as she was crying. "Carlisle!" I yelled up the stairs.

Oh yeah, we were at the Cullens' house. It was 9 at night. The twins were asleep and Kat was at Embry's which was just on the main land, not the island. He had moved with us and was staying in an apartment.

Katherine had learned to sail so she could go over to the main land easily. I blinked and Carlisle was beside me.

I held my wife tight to my chest. She stopped crying and sighed heavily. I watched her chest move up and down slowly with her inhale and exhale. She was limp in my arms. Carlisle listened to her tummy. "It's going to be a normal, human birth." He predicted. "I think she is going into labor. We need to get her up into my office." He instructed the crowd that was forming. Alice and Jasper were missing. Probably watching the twins. I sighed and jogged up the stairs with her in my grasp.

Carlisle took her from me when we reached his office. The office was set up as a hospital with a monitor, IV, bed, chairs, and all the other fancy equipment. I chuckled in my mind. Carlisle lay Nessie down on the hospital bed with white clean bedding. Ness woke up as he was laying her down. She looked at me and winced as the pain hit her, once again. I grasped her hand tightly in my warm, large, hand. "Ok Renesmee, I'm going to need you to push now. She nodded. I squeezed her hand as she started.

"Great, almost there Ness." I told her. She nodded, squeezing her eyes as tight as they would go. I kissed her forehead as she pushed. She grasped my hand so tight. She had never actually given actual birth before. The other kids, they were born differently. Katherine was a c-section. The twins she was out for. I hadn't really seen it before either. I almost passed out. Not because of the blood, but because of all the pain my wife was in. I was so glad when it was done.

The moment the baby was out, I felt Nessie soften. Her eyes opened and she looked around. "It is a girl." Carlisle announced. I heard Renesmee giggle like a little girl. "Can I see her?" She asked. Carlisle nodded and handed her to us.

RENESMEE BLACK

I was given my daughter. My insides still hurt from the procedure. I stared at my daughter. She reached up to touch my face. I gasped at her normal human temperature. She looked exactly like Jake. There was a huge resemblance. She had chocolate brown eyes. She also had Jake's black hair, his face and his skin color. I felt my eyes soften and fill with tears. She was what I had first imagined, a russet skinned child running through the trees.

I ran through the names we had gone over. If the girl was blonde, Carlie. If brown Brooke. If it was a boy, William or Emory. This was Brooke. My family filed through the tiny door. There were coos of 'awe' and gasps of excitement.

My dad smiled, as well as my mom. Aunt Rosalie was one of the people who 'cooed'. Emmett was excited to have someone new to wrestle with. I laughed at his expression. Aunt Alice was pulling out credit cards, Jasper focused on the creature in my arms. Carlisle excused himself to get a pink blanket for her. Esme was smiling at everyone.

Once Carlisle came through the door. I looked at Jacob and he nodded to me. As if to say, 'go ahead'. "Everyone, this is Brooke Blaire Black." I announced. My mom stepped forward and gave me and Jacob hugs. "May I hold her?" My mother asked. I nodded and gave my daughter to her. She cradled her and passed her along the circle.

"These two wanted to say hi." Rosalie said holding the twins in her arms. She would be a magnificent mother. I sighed. The twins gave me and Jakey hugs. "Can we hold her?" Masen asked me. I said yes to them and they whooped. Katherine came running in the door and gave all of us a big hug. She looked at her new sister and pecked her forehead. "Embry, Leah, Seth! Come 'ere!" she yelled down the hall. They all walked in. "Lee Lee!" Masen cried and gave Leah a hug. She cringed at her old nickname. Seth just stared at the baby. Oh no, I thought. Imprinted.

Katherine was now physically 11 as she was really 3. Masen and Rilee were physically 5 and were really 2. I sighed and smiled at the sight of us. One. Big. Happy. Family.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I THINK YOU GUYS WILL REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER, I SURE HAD FUN WRITING IT…..THE PICTURES ARE ALL HOW I IMAGINE NESSIE AS SHE GETS OLDER….. ENJOY**

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black's Pov

I was sitting on the sofa holding Brooke. She was actually 5 days old but looked like she was 2 months old. I was bottle feeding her. "Hey Jake." I said when I heard the door slam. He walked up behind me and I felt a warm kiss on my head. He leaned over Brooke and gave her a kiss, too.

She reached up and touched his face. "Daddy." she crooned. I nodded at her. She had said her first word yesterday. It was momma and then an hour later, daddy.

Jacob walked around the white couch and sat down with us. I sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "Dada!" Brooke said loudly, reaching for Jake. I handed her and her pink blanket over to Jacob.

He cradled her perfectly and she eventually fell asleep with Jacob stroking her cheek. Jake stood up and I followed him. He walked into her nursery. It was pink and very pretty. There was a pink circular rug in the middle of the white hard wood floor. Her crib was in the corner of the room and had a white canopy going over it.

Jacob laid her in her crib while I switched on the baby monitor. I turned on some quiet music. My parents always did that when I was little. Carlisle said it made their minds superior. We tip toed out of the room and cracked the door. We walked back into the living room and sat down. I pulled a scrapbook off the coffee table marked, _Renesmee's Years._ I sighed and opened it. It was in order from baby to marriage. I turned to the first page. There were pictures of my mother pregnant with me. **A/N: THESE ARE PICTURES ON DIFFERENT PAGE THROUGHOUT THE SCRAP BOOK. AND WHAT I SAY UNDER NEATH ARE THE CAPTIONS**

**HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/W*4XFGPS4zI4rQ1I*-xiw0QZbfokDaDc0a*" \t "_self" ****INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/W*4XFGPS4zI4rQ1I*-xiw0QZbfokDaDc0a*" \* MERGEFORMATINET **

Bella and Edward plus Renesmee

HYPERLINK "." \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE "." \* MERGEFORMATINET

Bella was stressed

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/OhPFU5uS-t1rM37iUUMwQj4o0*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/OhPFU5uS-t1rM37iUUMwQj4o0*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Bella and her baby

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/QxPXhE8KhZ2qD1BHbMMblBoJdj-Qp9NGi5egXa*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/QxPXhE8KhZ2qD1BHbMMblBoJdj-Qp9NGi5egXa*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Last week pregnant

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/LJ46rgibsV0lWL5uZBfYjwi-nL**" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/LJ46rgibsV0lWL5uZBfYjwi-nL**" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Edward and his Daughter, Renesmee Carlie Cullen

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Edward and Nessie

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/LJ46rgibsV38IMw1VhV*QWcqW4JOoBbM*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/LJ46rgibsV38IMw1VhV*QWcqW4JOoBbM*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Kiss, Kiss

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/*FICd5FU6C*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/*FICd5FU6C*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Jacob and Renesmee

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/3f4CQS0VmXb*8U0t21RYuwe8AMdGM**" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/3f4CQS0VmXb*8U0t21RYuwe8AMdGM**" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Bella woke up

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/AJlGZPi18Nf9vHdU85bJ0*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/AJlGZPi18Nf9vHdU85bJ0*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Bella in the forest

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/*F60*D19aAx58v4yuVQyyT7tpAPOe1XM-BI71PKZE9PRvPT3C*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/*F60*D19aAx58v4yuVQyyT7tpAPOe1XM-BI71PKZE9PRvPT3C*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Renesmee, go to sleep!

HYPERLINK "." \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE "." \* MERGEFORMATINET

Bella's a Newborn

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Renesmee

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/QJlxOhLM02JoXjRkjVB6CcCrC7kz*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/QJlxOhLM02JoXjRkjVB6CcCrC7kz*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Beautiful Renesmee

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/fob24qawqn9a8c98TTkWBNCjSi-E**IwnaWA_" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/fob24qawqn9a8c98TTkWBNCjSi-E**IwnaWA_" \* MERGEFORMATINET

After a hunt. Silly Wild Girl, Nessie!

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/Ws*53UuJIng*pfQg6Ca9h5PzvL0lZxFRzbU1-Rmyg*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/Ws*53UuJIng*pfQg6Ca9h5PzvL0lZxFRzbU1-Rmyg*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Nessie in the meadow

INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/VRcsguVMKQLuuj-*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Renesmee

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/**" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/**" \* MERGEFORMATINET  
>Bella and Renesmee<p>

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/ehogb0OOygjEWE0qBq2mBQ-*aJ5qJQPgyx*OVpKeAxgbIItgvqSMGtkm*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/ehogb0OOygjEWE0qBq2mBQ-*aJ5qJQPgyx*OVpKeAxgbIItgvqSMGtkm*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Renesmee

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/OV-W8Ws8c7GJbO*C44cZ*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/OV-W8Ws8c7GJbO*C44cZ*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Renesmee up Close

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/LJ46rgibsV2wFW39kAv9EkUuzagY**OHkGJB14l*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/LJ46rgibsV2wFW39kAv9EkUuzagY**OHkGJB14l*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Focused

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/UmGLKyzgq7fgQQjIsVPelIUkP1Q*PNrAdj7kKBXkRy7pVOfmt-RsjbpB7vo5bQHoQ7xeysIK1*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/UmGLKyzgq7fgQQjIsVPelIUkP1Q*PNrAdj7kKBXkRy7pVOfmt-RsjbpB7vo5bQHoQ7xeysIK1*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Playing Dress Up with Auntie Alice!

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/ZEQdxVJAZqKZLdSSrJyHnTfM*-RSo*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/ZEQdxVJAZqKZLdSSrJyHnTfM*-RSo*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

In the Bathroom Doing Hair

HYPERLINK "." \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE "." \* MERGEFORMATINET

Gawking

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/Ws*53UuJIni9p*tcXUOUoHlM**" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/Ws*53UuJIni9p*tcXUOUoHlM**" \* MERGEFORMATINET

She sees her kill

HYPERLINK "." \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE "." \* MERGEFORMATINET

On the Beach

HYPERLINK "." \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE "." \* MERGEFORMATINET

Renesmee

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Jake and Nessie

HYPERLINK "." \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE "." \* MERGEFORMATINET

Renesmee is Growing Up!

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/3FX8CRo2Q3IpN1H*3aejDu-woW*HMbtKcCn*zzeuNywc0p9h9-*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/3FX8CRo2Q3IpN1H*3aejDu-woW*HMbtKcCn*zzeuNywc0p9h9-*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Fancy!

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/LJ46rgibsV0SG*3kaDHG8ydWHARFUY7XVZ-vOirjilERp*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/LJ46rgibsV0SG*3kaDHG8ydWHARFUY7XVZ-vOirjilERp*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Outside

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Jake and Nessie

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/4IFRv6mjJvYKX-jT5ott76JQOVlL-FsvIphpX4rSF*tsBtwCcjdVFG*lciWdgxGpEQmOXD46TZvjJ*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/4IFRv6mjJvYKX-jT5ott76JQOVlL-FsvIphpX4rSF*tsBtwCcjdVFG*lciWdgxGpEQmOXD46TZvjJ*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Nessie

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/VRcsguVMKQIS0aoIrekt**vP*inO2aXnuOkNDAyHv*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/VRcsguVMKQIS0aoIrekt**vP*inO2aXnuOkNDAyHv*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Renesmee is a teenager!

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/a4O**" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/a4O**" \* MERGEFORMATINET

After shopping with Aunt Alice!

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/-YUR8hQ1oSPlYJj6Z0Brhyq5rTP2kH*RfkAFrUAxCr*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/-YUR8hQ1oSPlYJj6Z0Brhyq5rTP2kH*RfkAFrUAxCr*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Fashionista!

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/LJ46rgibsV0bsaQdeFaaQw8D-*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/LJ46rgibsV0bsaQdeFaaQw8D-*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Relaxing!

HYPERLINK "." \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE "." \* MERGEFORMATINET

Nessie

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/Ws*53UuJIng*D8oiQXvAVaqsqufdkK5YOiUJ9rZKh-*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/Ws*53UuJIng*D8oiQXvAVaqsqufdkK5YOiUJ9rZKh-*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Renesmee Laughing

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/VKmQ**aZEbZv9*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/VKmQ**aZEbZv9*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

She loves music like her dad...

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/x8i8bbhdE1qiZ3lO0CWQkfBMskq8-*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/x8i8bbhdE1qiZ3lO0CWQkfBMskq8-*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Jake and Nessie at a football game

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/qyh6KsyfV20*QjX6En-lU37AE7kUE9W5njPF8*tJn*GxhjkBk5rBafU1ZRm*D03QEQ*0jgWGqcOQyJMp5XvIJC174Th4LsN*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/qyh6KsyfV20*QjX6En-lU37AE7kUE9W5njPF8*tJn*GxhjkBk5rBafU1ZRm*D03QEQ*0jgWGqcOQyJMp5XvIJC174Th4LsN*" \* MERGEFORMATINET

Hugs for everyone!

HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/-OA-YRmu53n69*" \t "_self" INCLUDEPICTURE ".com:80/files/-OA-YRmu53n69*" \* MERGEFORMATINET Proposal... HYPERLINK ".com:80/files/-PrSlSTf7Pur1vW4MmEpiZnoVgllw-bJj8iMk*" \t "_self"

Edward Cullen's Pov

My phone rang and I whipped it out of my pocket quickly. I was in the music room playing the piano with Bella sitting next to me. I answered my Samsung Haven.

"Hello?"

"Hello Edward." It was Carmen; Carmen Denali.

"Oh, Hello Carmen. May I ask why you called?"

"Well, we have all been talking and we miss all of your family. We were wondering if you all would come visit us."

Bella looked up and nodded, smiled too.

"Well, Bella wants to go." I chuckled. "How about I ask the family and I call you back when we have a decision and have discussed the manor?"

"That sounds splendid. I'll talk to you soon Edward."

"Ok. You too, Carmen."

I hung up and started playing Bella's lullaby again. She started humming to the sweet melody and leaned against me. When I finished, I gave Bella a kiss on the forehead. My grandson ran in the room just then. "Grandpa Edward, will you teach me how to play the piano?" He asked and climbed on my lap. "Sure." I said. I started showing him the staff and the notes. In an hour he could play Ode to Joy, memorized.

Katherine Isabel Black's POV

I sat on the sofa watching Brooke play with her toys. She was playing with her toys; I had Qubo channel on. She laughed as she watched. "Mom, I'm going to the bathroom, quickly." I yelled into the house. "Ok." she replied.

I dashed to the bathroom and went quickly. When I was walking back I heard a boom and I dashed into the living room. What I saw scared me. I yelped and called for my dad. There was a white wolf sitting in the middle of the room. It wasn't a full grown wolf, it was a pup. It was Brooke. My dad was next to me quickly. "Oh." He walked to Brooke and picked her up. She squirmed in his big arms. He took her outside and got her to phase back. He held her in his arms and ran her up to my mom.

I heard them talking and I changed the channel to Nickelodeon. iCarly was on. I watched iCarly for a while until I wanted to go outside to the beach. Everyone in my house was busy.

"I'm going out!" I yelled into the house. I ran to Embry's little cottage and knocked on the door. "Hey Kat." He said when he opened the door. "Want to go to the beach with me?" I asked him. "Sure. Let me grab my suit." He said. "Ok. I'll meet you there." I said as he closed the door and I ran back to my house to change. I skipped up into my red room and started rummaging through my swimsuit drawer. I found something that was acceptable. I ran into my bathroom to change and put my hair in a ponytail and lathered on sun block. I was done.

I pranced out the door and onto the fine sand. Embry was in the ocean waiting for me. I was physically 11. I giggled as I ran out to the ocean. I hopped in and got swung around by Embry gently. We went inside when the sun started going down.

I was exhausted when I got in bed that night. My hair was still a little damp from the shower I took earlier and smelled like my Suave shampoo, Ocean Breeze. I fell asleep with my stomach full of yummy lasagna.


	11. Chapter 11

Renesmee Black's Pov

Dear Diary,

Last night was fun. It was my 9th birthday party. I am full grown now and am the appearance of my eldest parent, 18. I kind of miss Forks. I'm waiting to find a way to say I want to go back; a visit. I want my children to get the proper education they deserve. The twins to elementary school; they'd be placed in first grade. Katherine would be going to Forks Middle School; a seventh grader. I would like to go back to high school or work. And I know Jacob would LOVE to open his own repair shop; if he did I would be the receptionist. We have already talked this all out; I need an excuse. I want my kids to have a normal childhood. I want them to have the school friends I never had. Yes, I had the pack but no friends my own age. I had Claire Young, but that was only for a short while; I had outgrown her in a month. I might even go to college. At least Katherine and Masen always had friends; imprints. I know Katherine has a little crush on Embry; she knows about imprinting.

I have to get going now,

Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black

My phone buzzed from where I was sitting on it. I was at the beach in skinny jeans, a hoodie, and some makeup to make Alice happy. I was also wearing my locket my parents gave me for my first Christmas. I picked my phone from my pocket, laughing when it vibrated in my hand, tickling me.

Wolfgirl: hey ness. My babies were born yesterday.

NessiedaVH: hey Emily! Congrats! Wait—babies as in… plural?

Wolfgirl: yes. Guess how many.

NesssiedaVH: 2?

Wolfgirl: nada. Guess again

NessiedaVH: three!

Wolfgirl: yes.

NessiedaVH: holy! What are their names?

Wolfgirl: Juliet Emaleigh; Elliot Samantha; and Scarlet Rose. All girls.

NessiedaVH: wow! Well congrats. I have to go. Brooke is crying.

Wolfgirl: Brooke?

NessiedaVH: oh. I forgot to tell you, I had another baby. Brooke Blair Black. She was born two weeks ago. She has taken after Jacob. She just phased last week. Lord help me, 4 were wolves. I think I'm running out of $!

Wolfgirl: well, u better go! Congratulations about a full house of wolves. I think the girls are going to phase in like the 'normal' age.

Wolfgirl has signed off.

I ran inside through the glass doors, passing over the Koi pond we put in. I called up the stairs, announcing a family meeting. Within a matter of seconds everyone was in the room, Jacob holding Brooke. When Brooke saw me she called, "Momma!". I picked her up and cradled her. She was growing so fast; she was really two weeks old but looked 8 months.

I looked around the room at my family. Each couple of the Cullen family had their wives standing in front of the husbands with their arm snaked around the female's waist and head on top of head.

My children were relaxing too. Brooke in my arms, Katherine on Embry's lap; Rilee was playing with Leah's hair and Masen was on Leah's lap about to drift off to sleep. "So, Emily had her babies yesterday. Triplets; all girls" Jacob and Embry gave a muffled laugh, followed by Embry earning a light slap from Katherine. Now I laughed at that one. "What are their names?" Katherine asked thoughtfully. She was so much like me. "Umm, Scarlet Rose, Elliot Samantha, and Juliet Emaleigh." I said. "Pretty." Katherine said, looking at her feet; blushing. Oh boy. Katherine wants a baby. Not that I didn't want one when I was little and her age; ok so I guess I wasn't that little…. I was around physically 12 or 13, Katherine's age.

"I, too, have news." My dad said. We all looked at him expectantly. "The Denali's have invited us for a visit." Yes! Finally! An excuse to go to Forks. My father laughed at my commentary. "I guess no one has any exceptions to that." My father predicted. We all shook our heads. "Aright then." Carlisle said, moving over to the 27'' iMac. He got onto the plane website and ordered 16 tickets.

I watched over his shoulder the whole time. When it came to the total I shuddered. There was a total of $1,900.00. "Ok, gang. Its all set, were leaving on Tuesday." I could hear my aunt rummaging through my parent's closet. "Bella!" my aunt Alice screeched. I ran up the stairs; I never miss a mom and Alice fight. My dad laughed at that one.

"Bella! There are only sweat pants in there! What happened to all the stuff I bought!" she yelled. I heard my dad hiss. Oh boy. I sighed and walked away, Brooke was crying for food. I gave her a bottle of baby formula and watched her drink it down. After she was full, she fell asleep breathing heavily in my arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: this is a big part of the story…. I don't own Twilight. Only the Uley Children, Katherine, Rilee, Masen, and Brooke are mine. I don't own any of the teachers in this either. However, the school is a real one in Forks, Washington… Oh, and I don't have any songs, all by the magnificent Taylor Swift. Happy reading!**

Katherine Isabel Black's POV 

The pilot came on the announcer and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are approaching Seattle, Washington. There is a high of 79* with mostly clear skies and a 40% chance of rain. We will be arriving in Seattle in 10 minutes. To some people- welcome home- and to others: have a nice trip! Please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing Thank you for riding South East Airlines."

After the announcement, I buckled my seat belt and shook Embry awake. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me. "10 more minutes until landing," I told him. I slowly packed up my things, putting them in my purse. It was a Juicy Couture one. I love Juicy Couture! It was a day dreamer, a vintage crown one, all white.

Embry peaked out the window of the airplane and rested his arm around my shoulder; shaking my white shirt. We weren't dating or anything, but he had been my best friend since I was born. In a couple of months, we could date. I look thirteen and he, sixteen. So, yes, a good seven to nine months of waiting. I slipped my book into my bag. I stopped when I was about to put in my iPod. I switched the song onto Embry's favorite song, "The Show Goes On" by Lupe Fiasco. I slipped one ear phone into his ear and the other into mine_. This is our song, _I thought. I thought I heard my grandpa sigh from two rows behind us and I giggled. I pulled out the earphone when the song was over. 

I had to admit, I was super excited to see the Denali's; I hadn't seen them since I looked seven. That was a year ago. They were excited to see Brooke. My little sister was adorable. She had straight, black hair and black eyes like my father. I had a mixture of hair from both of my parents, bronze hair with black highlights; especially underneath my wavy hair.

The Denali's were also excited to see Rilee and Masen. They hadn't seen them since they were toddlers, now they looked 7ish. Rilee had curly brown hair and brown eyes and Masen looked like my grandfather, Edward. Masen had bronze hair and green eyes.

- Three Hours Later-

Dear Diary,

We stopped in on the Uley Family and saw the new baby girls! They are adorable! I kind of want to move back here now! I miss everyone! I want to go to middle school and kind of be a regular girl! Not a wolf girl! I miss everyone! Great Great (that's what I call Great Grandpa Charlie) is in the hospital! He is dying of heart failure. He is 55 years old. I will miss him! So, I want to stay and be there with him for the rest of his remaining life! I know Grandma Bella is crying now. Yes, crying; when a vampire is extremely sad, they cry out venom. I can hear her sobs now and the Denali's comforting her.

"You know what; I think we should stay here. With Charlie, and make the island a vacation home; like Isle Esme." My grandpa said, reading my mind. "That is a good idea, Edward." I heard Grandpa Carlisle say. "So that's that? Were staying?" my dad said. Keep in mind I'm the guest room during all of this going on outside. I'm watching the twins and trying to help Brooke fall asleep by holding her. "Yes. We are." Yes! I'm so happy!

Love,

-One Month Later—

Embry Call's Pov

I shook awake Katherine, "Hmm?" she mumbled sleepily. "Kat, wake up. First day of middle school." I soothed. She jerked herself upwards, almost hitting me in my forehead. "Embry! What are you doing here!" she whispered. She jerked the covers back over her to cover up her pajama bottoms, shorts, and her tank top, 'Teen Wolf'. I laughed and pointed at her shirt. "What? I wear it before big events." She said shyly. I nodded, understanding and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Your parents said to get dressed." I shouted as I left the room. I heard her lock the door and open the French Closet Doors.

Katherine Black's Pov

I slid open the doors to reveal a giant closet and stepped inside. I picked out a dotted loose tank with a heart on it. I grabbed a black, tight, undershirt and put on some white jean shorts. I also put on my pair of navy colored converse. I layered my necklaces and did simple makeup: mascara, eyeliner, powder base, and golden brown eye shadow.

I almost forgot earrings! I poked in some gold hoop earrings and not forgetting my friendship bracelet from Embry. Embry, sigh. I didn't know if he knew I liked him. Sometimes I just wanted to hug him.

When I was done thinking about Embry, I straightened my curls. They had dried from my shower last night.

I was just finishing when I heard my phone buzz on my dresser. I grabbed it from where I was standing, doing my last strand of hair and pinning a section of my hair back with a bobby pin. I read the text:

_I'm outside ur door_. _- Embry_

I laughed and checked myself in a full length mirror to make sure I was presentable. I walked to the door and opened it. I saw him leaning against the door frame. His eyes scraped over me quickly. He smiled when he said, "Hungry?" I nodded and walked the short distance between us over to him. I laughed when he tickled me gently and pulled him into the kitchen by his hand. My mom's eyes flickered to our hands and gave us a warm smile. I smiled back and sat down at the table.

"Here's breakfast Kat, Embry." My mom said, placing a steaming plate of toast and eggs on the table added by a glass of juice. "Thanks mom." I told her already eating. "Yeah, Thanks Nessie." Embry told her. It was hard to believe that Embry was older than my mom. "Where's dad, patrol?" I asked looking around the room for him. My mom nodded at me and I continued eating.

When both I and Embry were done, I stood up and put both of our plates in the sink. "Ok. We have to go." I said quickly. "Ok. Well have a good first day Kat." My mom said giving me a tight hug. We walked out the door and into Embry's car. I waved goodbye as we pulled out of the driveway.

"So, I'm supposed to be your brother." Embry said softly. I nodded. Embry turned on the radio and smiled. It was one of the first artists we had listened to together when I was little. The song was, The Show Goes On. I like to think of it as our song…. It was also Embry's favorite song and was the most played song on my iPod.

We slowly pulled into the parking lot and stopped in a parking place. "Hey Kat?" He asked as I opened the door and slung my bag over my shoulder. "Yeah?" I asked looking back at Embry. "Love you. Have fun." He told me kissing my temple. I blushed and smiled. "Have a good day too" I said back giving him a hug in return. "Bye." I squeaked and hopped out of the car quickly. I squealed once I got out of the car and the door was closed. _OMG! Was that an act or was that real?_ I thought. I was way to excited to go to school now! _Ok, act normal_. I thought as I went in the doors of Forks Junior High.

I made my way through the entrance of Forks Middle School. Home of the Warriors. I walked down the hallway passing students. I was heading towards the office. Some of the kids looked nice and some didn't, the popular girls were shaking their high ponies and flirting with the boys beside them. They were obviously popular because they were cheerleaders, and weren't all cheerleaders popular?

By now I had reached the office. I twisted the silver knob and slowly walked in. There was a couch, a brown coffee table, magazines spread across the table delicately, and lamps dimly lighting the beige colored walls. I smiled and walked towards the desk where there was a gray haired lady with glasses briskly typing into the computer. She looked nice. Her frail, bony fingers kept on pressing keys as I walked over to her. Her silver hair was twisted into a knot and blue eye shadow highlighted her wrinkled eyelids. _Definitely not her color_, I thought.

When I was standing in front of her she noticed me and looked up from her computer. "How may I help you?" she asked in a cold, wispy voice; it oddly, sounded warm and nice. She smiled a wrinkled smile and her dimples reminded me of my Uncle's.

"I'm Katherine Black, I'm new here." I said back to her. I smiled warmly and she mirrored the look right back at me. I shook her cold hand, almost as cold as the rest of my family. "Well, I'm Ms. Burns. Here are your forms." She said handing me three forms.

"First, this is a sheet you need to take to the nurse sometime today; lunch is when it slows down in there. This sheet she puts in her book of records. When you do, she should give you another sheet in return. That sheet is just so your parents can mark off your allergies and stuff like that. You'll need to return that one the next day." She explained, motioning to a pink sheet. I nodded and she continued explaining.

"Then this," she continued, "Is a sheet for all of your teachers to sign and at the end of the day you return this to me." She instructed. She held up a white sheet as she spoke. She placed it in a pile on her desk.

"Um, this green sheet is a survey. It has several questions and you can place comments. The comments can be about anything: the girl's bathroom is dirty, this teacher I feel is treating me unfairly, and this person was bullying me today." She said about the last sheet; or was supposed to be the last one. "Oh yes, your schedule and map." She gave me a double sided white sheet.

"Thanks." I said as I closed the door behind me. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed towards my locker. I punched in my code and looked at my schedule.

8:30-9:30- Pre Algebra- Mr. Baylei

9:35-10:30- English- Mrs. Hills

10:40-11:40- Spanish- Mrs. Halon

11:50-12:30-Gym- Mrs. Kayleb

12:35-1:00- Lunch

1:05-1:35- Science- Mrs. Bates

1:40-2:00- History- Mrs. Floyd

2:00-2:30- Study Hall- Mrs. Kayleb

2:35- 3:00- Home Ec. (Monday, Wednesday) / Theatre (Tuesday, Thursday) / Soccer (Friday)

_Ok, Pre Algebra_. I thought. I had set up my locker last night. I grabbed my book, spiral, and pen.

I walked in the door of the class and looked around. Good, there aren't many people here yet. I walked up to Mr. Baylei's desk and introduced myself, "Hi. I'm Katherine Black. I'm new here." I smiled. "Ah, yes. Katherine Black. Do you have a slip for me to sign?" he asked looking at my hands for a form. I nodded and pulled it from my binder. He got out a pen from his desk drawer and took it. He signed it as kids came through the door and the bell rang.

"You're over there." He said, pointing to a black topped desk in the back. I nodded, took my slip, and started walking to my desk. I looked out the window quickly. The rain was hitting the window calmly and slowly, barely. The green grass, trees, and moss, was soaked in a smooth layer of mist and rain. The water made the image slowly blur together so it looked like everything was green. I sat down at my desk on a cold chair. I set my bag down and smiled at the girl sitting next to me. She had copper hair, freckles, and braces. She looked back at me and smiled. "Hi I'm Madison. What's yours?" she shyly said. "I'm Katherine; you can call me Kat if you want to." I told her. "You can call me Maddie." She said again, shyly. I nodded. "So you're the new kid?" she asked me. I nodded and smiled again. _She is nice_, I thought. "I can tell were going to be good friends." She said smiling at me. I nodded again.

She continued sketching in her 'Free Notebook'. I cocked my head to get a full view of the drawing. It was really good. "What is it?" I asked. She looked at my and looked down. "It's angel wings." She told me. I looked at her and said, "It's really good." She looked down and blushed. "Thanks."

The class started then with stuff I already knew. I then had a good chance to look around the room. The room was dull besides math posters on the yellow wall. Most of the kids surrounding me looked really nice. I did say most, though. Some of the girls were texting under their desks. So when Mr. Baylei asked them a question, they were puzzled.

Some of the boys stared at me but I just politely ignored them. I took notes even though I knew everything. PEMDAS. Blah blah blah. I was so bored by the end of class. The teacher handed out a packet full of test dates and a folder. He wrote page numbers on the board and I wrote them down in my planner.

The bell rang and I stood up. Madison grabbed me before I could walk out the door. "What class do you have next?" she asked. I looked at my schedule and looked back up to answer, "English with Mrs. Hills." "Me too!" she said excitedly. "Well let's go!" she said tugging me to the next class.

-One Week Later—

Last birthday I received a guitar. An acoustic one. Since then I had been getting in touch with my feeling through the sound and lyrics of music and song. I had written quite a lot of songs and one day I was in my room playing when I heard Embry walk in the room. I stopped immediately because the song was original and was about him.

Embry Call's Pov

I could hear Katherine playing her guitar from down the hall. I walked down the long hallway and into her purple room. She was sitting on her bed, her brownish-blackish hair, straightened, and curtained her rhinestone guitar. She stopped playing when she saw me and smiled. She set her guitar by her feet and put the pick on her bedside table.

I smiled back at her and sat on the bed. "What's up?" She asked, studying my worried expression. "Nothing. So what were you playing?" I asked her. She blushed, looked down and said, "Nothing." Ok. Now she was hiding something. "Will you play it for me?" I asked, trying to make eye contact. "Um…, sure, I guess." She sat up and grabbed her guitar and its pick. Looking at me one last time, she cleared her throat and stroked a chord on the guitar resulting in an amazing melody. She started singing, her voice so high and strong. She sang this:

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes

And the flashback starts

I'm standing there

On a balcony in summer air

See the lights

See the party, the ball gowns

I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter

And my daddy said stay away from Juliet

But you were everything to me

I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult, but it's real

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around

My faith in you is fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone

I keep waiting for you but you never come

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet

You'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress

It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

I was speechless. She was amazing. She was the girl I loved. She blushed and said, "So do you like it?" I stared at her, wondering why in the world she would think the opposite. "Like it? You're amazing. Kat, you have a gift! Did you write that? I mean where did that inspiration come to you?" I said. She blushed once again. "Um well it just sort of came to me. I mean it's my feelings." "Oh." I gasped. Was this song about me? Yes. Yes it was. She had the same feelings for me. "Who was this song about? Who's Romeo?" She blushed again; she was blushing a lot today. "You." She looked down as she said it. I nodded. "It's okay. So do you have any other songs about me?" She nodded and started playing another song.

I was riding shotgun

With my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

He's got a one-hand feel

On the steering wheel

The other on my heart

I look around, turn the radio down

He says, "Baby is something wrong?"

I say, "Nothing,

I was just thinking

How we don't have a song"

And he says...

Our song is the slamming screen doors,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window

When we're on the phone and you talk real slow

'cause it's late and your mama don't know

Our song is the way you laugh

The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"

And when I got home ... before I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day

Had gone all wrong

and been trampled on

And lost and thrown away

Got to the hallway,

well on my way

to my lovin' bed

I almost didn't notice

all the roses

And the note that said...

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window

When we're on the phone and he talks real slow

'cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs

The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have."

And when I got home ... before I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio

Waited for something to come along

That was as good as our song...

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window

When we're on the phone and he talks real slow

'cause it's late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs

The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have."

And when I got home ... before I said amen

Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone

In the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen and an old napkin

And I wrote down our song

"I'm going to play all of my songs about you" She told me and played three more songs.

Friday night beneath the stars

In a field behind your yard

You and I are painting pictures in the sky

And sometimes we don't say a thing

Just listen to the crickets sing

Everything I need is right here by my side

And I know everything about you

I don't wanna live without you

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

Just a small town boy and girl

Living in the crazy world

Trying to figure out what is and isn't true

And I don't try to hide my tears

The secrets, all my deepest fears

Through it all nobody gets me like you do

And you know everything about me

You say that you can't live without me

I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me when I'm with you

When I?m with anybody else

It?s so hard to be myself

And only you can tell

That I'm only up when you're not down

Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground

It's like no matter what I do

Well, you drive me crazy half the time

The other half I'm only trying

To let you know that what I feel is true

And I'm only me

Who I wanna be

Well, I'm only me when I'm with you

With you, oh, yeah

She continued after the next one ended and played this:

I'd never gone with the wind

Just let it flow

Let it take me where it wants to go to

You open the door

Theres so much more

I've never seen it before

I was trying to fly but I couldn't find my wings

But you came along and you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, crazier

Feels like im fallin'and I

Am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you

Made life your own

Every sky was your own kind of blue

And I wanted to know how that would feel

And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see

You opened my eyes

And you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, craizer

Feels like im fallin' and I

Am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier Ohh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for

I don't wanna hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground

You spin me around

You make me crazier, craizer

Feels like im fallin' and I

Am lost in your eyes

You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

Crazier, crazier

"What are all of those called?" I asked her after she had played all of her songs, all about me. "The first one is Love Story and the second, third, and fourth ones are Our Song, I'm Only Me When I'm With You, and Crazier. So now you know how I feel about you." She said. "Yeah." I replied. "Yeah." She told me. "Come here." I said, kissing her forehead and hugging her. I held her hand and got her guitar off the floor.

I played some and asked her to teach me how. She showed me all the chords and in the end, I now knew how to play. I kissed her cheek and she smiled and hugged me. "I've always loved you. Just to let you know. But better yet, it's not a sibling love anymore." I told her, whispering. She laughed and we switched on the TV in her room. Sometime she fell asleep in my arms. I just sat there a while, looking around the room and reading songs from her song book. She would have to play all of these sometime for me.


	13. Chapter 13

Katherine Isabel Black's Pov Picnic and so much perfectness

I walked in the door of the cottage and dropped my heavy, filled with textbooks to the rim, purple backpack; on the floor.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home." I called into the silent home. I shrugged and walked over to the fridge to get a snack for my hungry self. I got an apple and went to the pantry to find more food. I found some cheez-its and poured them in a bowl. I walked to my room, turned on the TV and sat down at my computer to check my IM.

Mbrie: O good. Ur on, kat.

Kit-Kat-Bar: uh-huh. What's up?

Mbrie: I was wondering if u wanted 2 come to a pack picnic 2nite.

Kit-Kat-Bar: sure. R my parents coming?

Mbrie: yep.

Kit-Kat-Bar: then im sure I can! C u then!

Mbrie: yay! Kk. Bye

I x-ed out of my chat panel on my white Mac and clicked on Safari.

I went onto my Face book page and posted: Bored. I laughed at some comments my friends had made and remembered something. I pulled back up my IM and clicked on 'the Cullen Household' one.

Kit-Kat-Bar: r my parents there? – kat

I pulled out my phone when it vibrated in my pocket and unlocked it. The text was from my new friend, Madison. Madison was the really nice girl I met on the first day of school and who had helped me so that I didn't even need the crumpled map in my back pocket anymore. She had light toffee hair and braces. _Hey kat. U thr?_ It said.  
><em>Yes<em>, I replied just as the house phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello.' It was Esme

"Hi Gramma."

"Kat, Alice says you need to get over here. Your parents and Alice have a surprise for you."

"K. I'll be right over."

"Bye"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, slid my phone in my purse pocket, and grabbed my purse. On the way out of my room, I threw away the half eaten apple and turned off the lights. I walked out of the house into the pre- Winter air. The cold wind brushed my hair and bit at my rosy cheeks. I might be half human, quarter vampire and quarter wolf; but the cold still bothers me because of the human part of me even though I run at a temperature of 100 degrees. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and pulled my hat over my soft hair. My nose started to run a bit because of the 30 degree essence and I had to wipe my nose on the sleeve of my north face jacket. I looked around at the gray sky and the tops of pine trees surrounding me. I heard a howl and turned around to see a wolf. I screamed and panicked but instantly felt like a fool when I realized it was Embry. I calmed myself and walked over to him. His warmth was perfect and I suddenly forgot I had been cold. He nudged my shoulder after a minute and I hopped on his back. His silver fur was long and swept at the ground. I would have to remind him to get a hair cut sooner or later. He started running and I braced myself tightly, wrapping my arms around his neck. I leaned in and closed my eyes; his fur closing around my face and curls.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were almost to the mansion. I waited for him to stop before I got off him. I went up the porch and waited for him to phase back. He came out of the woods wearing a light pink button up shirt and jeans. I was wearing a pink jacket, jeans, Uggs, and a black t- shirt.

We walked in together and I had an urge to hold Embry's hand. My parents were sitting on the couch watching CSI and Aunt Alice was jumping up and down. "Yay! Kat! You're here!" I nodded and felt Embry hold my hand. I smiled and wondered if he could hear my heart pick up pace. My dad could and shot Embry a glare and he shot one back. "Hi honey." My mom said to me. "Hi momma." I greeted her, "Daddy."

"Now, Katherine. We're going to go shopping. And you get to… re-do your room!" Alice told me. I smiled and got excited. I looked at Embry and he had a pained face like he didn't want to leave me. "Can Embry come?" I asked, not looking away from Embry. I finally looked away when Alice said, "Sure. Come on. You still have to go to a party tonight." I tugged Embry to the garage and hopped in the backseat with him. "Be safe!" My dad called through the door of the garage. I nodded at him.

Once we were a mile away, Embry put his arm around me and I breathed in his scent. Alice smiled at us through the rear- view mirror. I love Aunt Alice because she's all about the fun and she lets me and Embry be together more. When at home, you're always watched by mind readers, and super hearing and its really annoying. Aunt Alice turned on the radio and sung along while I was day dreaming in Embry's grasp.

"Were here. Come on!" Alice announced when we pulled up to a Nebraska's Furniture Mart. We climbed out of the SUV and into the wintry air again. I got cold and put my hands in Embry's. We walked into the warm store and up to the Bedroom section. I decided I wanted my room to be a soft purple and white. I picked out my sheets and bed frame while Alice went to the lighting section. Alice said to get anything we wanted so I got a cart and went crazy. I got the sheets, bed posts, curtains, pictures, vanity, rug, armoire, bed side tables, and those manikin things. By the time we reached check-out, we had three carts total and with a big total of: $4,500.00. I gasped and Alice didn't react at all. Embry's eyes were popping out of his head. "Money isn't a problem for us." I whispered, standing up on my tiptoes, to him.  
>It took us a while to get everything in the car but we managed. We got back in the car and drove home quickly.<p>

By the time we got home it was 5:30 and the party started at 6. I had thirty minutes to get ready. So Embry watched football with dad, grandpa, and uncle Emmett and Jasper.

I went up to the guest room at the Cullen house and put on some of Alice's makeup and some of Aunt Rosalie's clothes. I wore jeans, a wolf sweater that for some reason, was in her closet; and my teal North Face (I have about 5). For makeup, I put on foundation, blush and did a pink eye.

It was 5 till 7 when I was done and rushed down stairs.

I rode on Embry's back and we arrived at 6:11 pm. I jumped off and waited for him to phase back. I didn't wait long when he wrapped his arm around me and we started walking to the squeals of laughter we heard from children. Seth, Brooke, Leah, Masen and my mom and dad had already beaten us. So had Claire, Quil, Emily, Sam and the triplets! I hadn't seen the triplets yet but I was excited to!

I met the triplets, Elliot, Juliette, and Scarlet. They were so adorable! I had a really fun time and before long, everyone was splashing around in the water on First Beach. (Even though it was cold.) I had so much fun! At about 9:30, Embry led me up to the cliff, high above everyone. We laid down and looked at the stars for a bit and I was cradled into his chest. It was so warm there, against him. He kissed my head and I looked up at him. I wanted to kiss him so badly! For a minute I thought he was just going to kiss my forehead for a minute, but he kissed me! I kissed him back with a smile and it didn't last long because we were both smiling. We pulled away and I just smiled and he pulled me up against his chest again.

We eventually walked down the cliff, holding hands, to where the smell of food was. We ate and socialized. All the wolves kept complementing Emily on the wonderful hot dogs and hamburgers.  
>It warmed up a bit and so when it was time to go home, around midnight, me and Embry walked home. We held hands the entire way home and I didn't want him to go. When we got to my house, he kissed me on the doorstep quickly. "Do you want to see what Alice did to my room?" I asked quickly. He nodded and we walked in. We had beaten the rest of my family and we were alone. I led him down the hall to my room and opened the door. The room smelled vaguely of paint and was perfect. The walls were soft purple and there was a crystal chandelier over my bed. The bed was perfectly made with the covers matching my wall perfectly. When we heard my family driving up, I kissed him bye and hugged him one last time. I remembered his smell as he kissed my forehead. He climbed out my window carefully.<p>

I was so tired. I grabbed my guitar and played a new song. I made it up so quickly that I didn't even try. It came right out.

Taylor Swift Today Was A Fairytale Lyrics

Songwriters: Swift, Taylor;  
>Today was a fairytale, you were the prince<br>I used to be a damsel in distress  
>You took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six<br>Today was a fairytale, today was a fairytale

Today was a fairytale, I wore a dress  
>You wore a dark gray t-shirt<br>You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
>Today was a fairytale<p>

Time slows down whenever you're around  
>But can you feel this magic in the air?<br>It must have been the way you kissed me  
>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<p>

It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<p>

Today was a fairytale  
>You've got a smile that takes me to another planet<br>Every move you make, everything you say is right  
>Today was a fairytale<p>

Today was a fairytale  
>All that I can say is now it's getting so much clearer<br>Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
>Today was a fairytale<p>

Time slows down whenever you're around  
>Yeah yeah<p>

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<p>

Time slows down whenever you're around  
>I can feel my heart, it's beating in my chest<br>Did you feel it?  
>I can't put this down<p>

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
>It must have been the way<p>

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
>It must have been the way you kissed me<br>Fell in love when I saw you standing there

It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<br>Today was a fairytale

After that, I was tired so I brushed my teeth, put my hair in a pony tail and slipped into pajamas. I climbed into bed, texted Embry: I had so much fun tonight. Thnx. Night emmy.  
>I fell asleep so quickly and dreamed over and over again about the picnic and how just utterly perfect it was.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Today is my birthday. My 4th birthday to be exact but I have the body and the mind of a 14 year old. You know what that means? I can learn how to drive! I am so excited to hear that soft purr of my new car! I already know I'm getting a car. I caught my mom and dad asking what kind of car I find the most attractive. I said a blue Prius. I just like the sleek shape and I love the new car smell.

I woke up to a snore next to my bed. It was a soft snore and it wasn't that bad. I leaned over my bed to see a puppy! I freaked out! The puppy must've heard me because its attention turned to me and its brown eyes stared at me. Its tail started wagging violently and it hopped up to lick my cheek. I giggled. I was used to being kissed by dogs; dad, Embry, someone in the pack just goofing around. I have always wanted a puppy, not to mention a Golden Retriever Puppy. I carefully scooped him up and carried him out to the living room. My mom and dad were standing there, just smiling and staring. "Happy 14th birthday Kat!" they whispered/ yelled. I ran up to them and hugged them. "Thank you so much!" I cried. I kissed the puppies head softly and brought him over to my pink laptop sitting on the table. "Hmm" I said to myself as I went to Yahoo! Answers to find a fitting dog name. Wait, before I found any names, I neede to check if this was a boy or girl. I checked; girl. I found several names I liked and jotted them down quickly. Middle school has been good for my note taking.

Dog names  
>Sunny Sunshine  
>Clover<br>Angel  
>Honey<br>Pumpkin  
>Rosebud<br>Zoey

"Honey, maybe you should see what she acts like before you name her. Embry would love to see her. Why don't you skype him?" My mom suggested. I nodded, held the puppy tighter and jogged back to my room. I clicked on the skype icon and waited for it to load. I set the baby puppy down and watched her. She teetered around the room and sniffed everything. I was hovering the whole time, making sure she didn't get hurt or pee on anything. She didn't.

Once skype loaded, I went ahead and skyped Embry. He picked up quickly and said, "Happy Birthday Princess!" I smiled back and held up the mischievous puppy to the camera. She sniffed at it at first and started licking it. I pulled it back when Embry laughed. "I got this little fella today. And I need a name for her." I told him. "Hmm. Well do you have a list of names you like so far?" He asked me. I nodded and read the list I had made aloud. "You know what? I like Pumpkin because its almost Halloween." I announced. "It fits her." Embry said, smiling.

"You know what my favorite name is? And I insist on naming someone this someday? Ariel; from footloose, my favorite movie." I said randomly. Embry smiled at me and I smiled back. "And Ren. That's from Footloose too." I added. "Hey! We should go see the new footloose sometime soon. I'm surprised you haven't seen it." He brought up. I nodded and gave him a thumb up. "All for it! My fave movie ever!" I laughed. We laughed together for a minute whilst Pumpkin looked around like we were crazy.

There was a knock on the door just then and I turned to see who it was. It was my cousin. My cousin Rosett I haven't seen since I was physically and mentally 3. I had missed her so much. She had gone off to live with her new mate, Kayleb. "Em, I have to go. Will you come over soon? I love you." I said to the camera. "Sure. Love ya too. Bye." He said and I ended the call.

I ran towards her and indulged her bright, spirit-like scent. "I missed you Rosie." I whispered. She had changed her look. She had gone from totally goth to a blonde, girly girl. She wore a white dress and smelled of flowers. "How's my favorite cousin?" she asked me, stroking my hair. "Good." I said. "So…, you gotta boyfriend I see. Gasp. And a puppy? Why did you get a puppy again? Oh my gosh I almost forgot! Its your birthday! Happy birthday! Here." She said, handing me a pink present. I opened it carefully. Inside was a bunch of different things. I motioned for her to sit on the bed with me and open it. We sat together as I pulled out different things. Inside there was an assortment of different girly things. The new Taylor Swift Perfume, a couple of shirts, a clutch, boots, lip glass from MAC, and a straw hat. I was completely obsessed with Footloose so the hat was good. Ariel wore hats and her red boots a lot in it. "Thank you!" I said, hugging her tightly.

"Your welcome, Rinny. Remember? That's what I used to call you, Rinny. For KatheRINE? Rinny." She said. I nodded. I hugged her as she kissed my forehead. "So? How's everyone?" I asked her, referring to Kayleb and his family. She sighed and let out a shaky breath. "Rinny, we're not together anymore. Turns out were not soul mates. Just one immature brat in our relationship." she told me. She was clearly angry about Kayleb, but I'd find that out from Aunt Rose and Uncle Em. "I'm sorry." I said, afraid I had made her upset. "No, Its ok. I'm over him anyways." She told me. If I knew anything, she was FAR from over him. She wasn't in love with him, she still just had a lot of anger built up for him.

"So, enough about me. Tell me about your boyfriend." She teased. I wasn't hurt by her playful tease, I liked talking about Embry. "Well, you know how dad imprinted on mom? Embry imprinted on me. And we've only been actually dating for a week. But, I've known him since I was born so I can trust him." I told her. I loved Rosie. She was like my big sister I never had. She was stuck at 18 forever. Grandpa had estimated I would fully mature by the time I was 17, so she would always be my older sis. "That's good." She said smiling. I smiled back at her. "Now, let's go check on Rilee, Masen, and Brooke; I haven't ever seen them." She continued, frowning. I jumped up and held her hand as we walked down the hall. I loved having a big sister.

-Two Days Later-

You know that moment when you freak out and when you go into a full scale panic attack? How you only want the love of your life with you? Your skin flushes and all you see in your mind is their face? Well, right now was one of those moments. I knew I wasn't supposed to be freaking out…. It happens to Quilieutes. See, the reason I was freaked out was because I phased.

All I wanted was Embry and my Dad. I was in the forest taking a walk when I felt warm. I placed my hand at my forehead and shivered, I was obviously sick. I gagged and sat down up against a tree. I am so tired! I brought my hand up to my face and saw it shaking. I had had enough breakfast, I think at least.

I suddenly heard voices in my head. Embry? I thought. Kat? Are…are you a…a wolf? I heard him reply. It occurred to me just then, I stared down at the grown and saw big brown paws. I squealed in my head. _What the? OMG! _I howled just then in aggravation and surprise.

I heard someone running through the trees. I caught the scent right away. Dad? Embry? Before I could get an answer, they were right in front of me. They were both in wolf form. Katherine, just carefully let go of the suspense you're holding inside, you should phase back immediately. Just clear your mind. It was my Dad speaking. I let go of the force I didn't realize I had within me and was suddenly in my bra and underwear.

I squealed and ran behind a bush. Embry had turned around and my Dad gave me a fresh stack of clothing. I changed quickly into jeans and a cropped shirt that says, "Love is…" I got it on a shopping trip with my best friend, Claire Young. Claire was 13 as Quil was 16. That was the same way it was with Embry; I was 13 and he was 16. Claire and Quil had recently started dating and we were constantly buying shirts that had to do with love. Whether they were I heart my BF shirts at Forever 21 or just Love is…Shirts.

Once I was done getting dressed, I walked out of the branches and over to Embry. My dad had left to give us some time alone. I loved how my dad trusted me. He hugged my gently and I kissed his shoulder. "So do you want to go out tonight?" he asked me casually. "Sure" I smiled. He took my hand and we started walking away from the Cullen House. "So, where to?" I asked. "Well, I thought maybe we could do whatever you want." I shrugged and started leading him to First Beach. "We could just sit and talk." I smiled. He kissed my forehead and said, "Sounds like a wonderful idea."

By now we had made it to our favorite tree and boulder on the rocky beach. The weeping willow perfectly canopied a sturdy rock that you could sit on. I sat in the tree and Embry on the rock. I loved this place; the sun hit the water so perfectly in the sunset. "Hey Kat, come down here." He called for me, making me come down from my high perch. I jumped down as he pulled me into his lap, kissing my cheek. I giggled and turned around. I kissed him softly and quickly. "What did you want?" I asked sarcastically. "I have something for you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white velvet box. I gasped, thinking he was proposing. I was too young for this, I can't marry him now. "I've been waiting for you to phase to give you this. It's my promise to you that I will always be there for you." He said and slid a ring onto my left ring finger. The ring was sterling silver and had a wolf head on it.

For the first time since I phased, I looked him in the eyes. His warm chocolate brown eyes and sighed. I loved him so much. I would die for Embry Call. He's my soul mate. Whoa, something just shifted inside my strong feelings range. I imprinted. Holy crud! I imprinted on Embry. Now that I was a werewolf, I could imprint. This proved that we were soul mates, no one else could we love.

I kissed him passionately and pulled away, out of breath. "Embry, I just imprinted on you. I will love you forever." I smiled. He smiled the biggest smile I have EVER seen on a person. Today is the best day of my life!

It had been two hours since I imprinted. I was in complete and total bliss. Every percent of me was overwhelmed with joy and love. It was now 9 p.m.. I was still in Embry's arms and we had just been talking. Somehow our conversation had wandered to children. Embry had stated that he wanted a girl that looked like me. I favored his choices and we pooled together our favorite names. Mine were Ariel, Aria, and Haley. His was Haley and Harper. Out of those names we decided to have a game and see who could make up the best names. I said Ariel Haley and Aria Harper. And Embry said the same thing. I teasingly told him he was a cheater and that he copied off my choices. He just laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

Around 10 o'clock I decided that it was time for us to go home. We took a run in wolf form back to the house and we decided to watch a movie. We decided on Valentine's Day and snuggled up under a fleece blanket with mugs of Hot Chocolate. Half way through the movie I made popcorn. I think we both fell asleep on the couch at the same time, with barely 15 minutes left of the movie.


	15. Chapter 15

Katherine Isabel Black's Pov

A/N: THIS IS A SONG CHAPTER. THE SONG IN HERE IS NOT BY ME! IT'S BY TAYLOR SWIFT, ALL CREDITS GO TO HER!

My family was going on another hunting trip. This one was for three days and two nights. I was in charge of babysitting. Since sometimes I was at school for insane hours, Embry had agreed to help me. My parents had just left and it was time for the kids to go to bed. They had school tomorrow.

Everything was hectic. The twins were jumping on their bed and Brooke was TRYING to fall asleep. Embry was rocking her over in the corner of the room. He smiled at me and shrugged. I gave a small smile back and suddenly had an idea. I ran to my room, picked up my guitar and ran back. I laid the twins down in bed and sat between them.

I slowly picked up my guitar and played softly and soothingly this song.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

As I slowly finished, I looked on either sides of me to see the twins fast asleep. Brooke had began quietly snoring as soon as I got to the second verse. I took her out of my arms and laid her down in her crib. I looked over to see Embry leaning over her rail to see him kissing her head softly. He would make a great father. But, were not going to think about that tonight are we, Kat? Nope.

I switched on the baby monitor just so that we could ensure to hear everything. I turned on all four nightlights and turned off the lamp. I cracked the door to be sure that they could find their way out in the night.

I quietly walked down the hall to my room and up the short set of stairs. Through the French doors I walked silently. I flickered on my chandelier and walked into the bathroom to get my pajamas on, wash my face, and brush my hair.

I walked back out to see Embry flipping through my song notebook. I sighed and crawled into bed next to him. He stroked my hair softly as I sang the song once more.

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, I'll never let you go

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold onto this lullaby

Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

I slowly fell into a deep sleep aware that I had to get up at five in the morning tomorrow to make lunches, get dressed, check my homework, and make breakfast. My head lay on Embry's chest which was rising and falling slowly and soothingly.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Fast Forward 5 years…. Katherine and Embry are still dating. They are known as an 'item' as they walk the halls of Forks High. Both are Seniors and are excited to graduate. Rilee and Masen are eighth graders at Forks Junior High. Rilee is dating the football team captain, Thomas. And Masen is dating the most popular girl at school, Paige. Brooke is in Fifth Grade at Forks Elementary School. Enjoy reading! I got some of my inspiration from Pretty Little Liars.

Masen Ephiriam Black's Pov

I walked down the halls of Forks Junior High earning some respectful looks from my passers by. I heard my name being called down the hall way. I turned to see my girlfriend, Paige skipping towards me. "Hey." She said as she grabbed my hand. "Hi." I said to her.

Paige was so beautiful. She had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a heart shaped face. Not to mention she was the prettiest girl in the school and the most popular. She wasn't one of those mean popular girls she was the nice popular girl. I smiled as we slowly walked to our next class together.

Rilee AJ Black's Pov

I was heading to lunch with my boyfriend, Thomas walking next to me proudly. Thomas had dark brown hair and dimples that showed whenever he smiled. He was barely taller than me and wore, today, a sweatshirt and jeans. As we reached lunch, I saw my brother and Paige sit down so we decided to go and sit with them.

We got some pizza and a soda. I made Thomas get some salad and went to go sit with them. Masen had chosen some chicken fingers and Paige had stuck with some salad and some pasta. They were splitting a Gatorade.

Paige took a sip out of the orange bottle with her straw as we sat down and smiled when she saw us. "Hey, guys." She greeted us. Thomas and I said Hi as we sat down quickly. We talked for a couple of minutes before Paige said, "Hey, it's my birthday next week; my fourteenth to be exact. I'm throwing a party, a big one. Your invited." She smiled. "Awesome!" I exclaimed. Thomas and I shared a smile. The lunch bell rang as I got up and through away the trash and stacked my tray. Everyone else said goodbye Thomas gave me a hug and told me he would see me after school to go to our Study Date. I kissed his cheek and ran off in the other direction.

-6 Hours Later—

Katherine Isabel Black's Pov

I sat in my room blasting my music. My songs were still going. And I was trying to find some source of inspiration. Before I could catch on to anything, Embry bounded through my open window, letting in the summer breeze. Startled, I screamed, "What on Earth?" He looked at me apologetically and sat down on my bed. "Sorry. I don't feel like going through doors today." I rolled my eyes and turned on my laptop. My computer came to life and I typed in my pass code.

I felt Embry's arms wrap themselves around my waist. As I clicked the internet icon he yelled, "Gotcha!" and slung me over his shoulders. I screamed doing so and playfully swatting at him. He laughed and carried me out to the living room. He set me down on the couch and tickled me until I almost died of laughter. "Knock…..it….off," I manages to get out between fits of laughter. As if to save my life, my sister and her boyfriend, Thomas, walked in just then. Thank god! "Uhhh," my sister cocked her head at the odd sight of me scrambling for breath.

I fell off the side of the couch and onto the floor when Embry stopped tickling me. He picked me up and sat me on his lap. He kissed my head and reached to get the remote control. I hopped off his lap, and ran back to my room to get my laptop. I heard giggling from my sister's room and sighed. I can't believe I was that little once. My growing had slowed to one and a half years per actual year. I was, according to my grandfather Carlisle, supposed to reach full maturity next year; at the age of nineteen. You know what that means? My parents will finally see me as an adult. I can go to college, get a job, get married, and have a family. I was thinking this all over as I walked back out to the living room.

My parents got jobs recently. My dad owns a garage and my mom is a secretary there. They never get home until like six o'clock, so we can basically do whatever. They leave me in charge. I'm pretty sure Masen was at the mall with his friends. Rilee was usually here and Brooke was at my family's house or out at bonfires with Seth. I didn't worry about the baby of the family much. Seth was always near her and she's his whole reason to live. Oh, yeah. The Clearwaters. That brings me to a sad topic. Leah imprinted on Masen, but because of Paige, she sulks around all the time. She says that, 'Yeah, yeah. I imprint (which everyone says is the 'happiest time of their lives') well, I don't feel very dang happy right now." She just goes around saying that to everyone. It's so sad.

I sat down on the couch with Embry and snuggled into his side. I opened my lap top and went to Google. I typed in 'rhyming dictionary' and went to Word. I had 'upgraded' from paper to my computer, writing all my songs on there. Before I could click or relate anything, Embry asked me a serious question, "Kat, do you want kids?" We had this 'ask anything' policy.

"Yeah, do you?" I replied.

"Yes. How many?"

"Two or three. I'm not sure. Just not too many." I told him

"Me too."

"I regret that, I only want two." I said. I didn't want to be that parent that always forgets or miscalls their children.

"I only want two too. Boy or girl?"

"One boy, one girl. What do you want?" I say.

"I don't care. The girl will look just like you." He kissed my head.

I looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I remember when I was nine or ten. I was holding Emily's new babies. I looked down at them and couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to hold one and have my very own. To take care of a child. To nurture them and protect them and to watch them grow." I sniffled as my eyes almost watered over.

Just then my dog, Pumpkin, burst in and jumped on the couch. I laughed as he licked my face and picked him up; he only weighed about thirty pounds. He squirmed but finally settled when he was sprawled out across our two laps. I put my computer on the coffee table and went to go make some popcorn. It took me awhile to get out from under Pumpkin, but I finally succeeded.

Half way through the process of cooking popcorn, warm arms twined around my waist, scaring me half to death. I screamed and got turned around by the person who was holding me. The person who had grabbed me was, in fact, my ridiculous imprinter and imprintee. He kissed my cheek and set me down on the ground. "What is it with you and scaring me half to death today?" I accused playfully. While I cooked the rest of the popcorn he watched TV and 'sulked'.

After the popcorn was ready, I gave him a taste of his own medicine. I quietly came up behind him and scared the crud out of him by quickly covering his eyes with my hands. He turned around and yelled, "Katherine Isabel Black!" My face dropped and by eyes filled with tears. I don't think he has ever used my full name before. Before he could say anything, I ran out the door and into the woods to the spot where only I…well…and him…knew of. One day three summers ago we built a big tree house. I went here when I needed alone time. I just sat there for about an hour. I cried and cried. Do you know how much it hurts to have your imprint yell at you? It feels like your heart was stolen and replaced with a monster that eats you inside out. It slowly rots away your heart until your left nothing…. I felt an odd pull an hour later, meaning he was close by, but I ignored it. I heard someone climb up the rope ladder and enter in the door. "Kitten?" I heard his soft, sad voice say. "What?" my voice came out harsher than intended.

He sat down next to me and took my face in his hands. "I was just joking. I will never be mad at you. Ever. I promise." I looked at him and wiped my eyes. "Ok. I love you." I told him. "I love you too. Now," he picked me up and set me down so that I was standing facing him. I brushed my hands off on my jeans. He kneeled down on one knee. Thinking he was just tying his shoe, I waited. He cleared his throat and began, "Katherine Isabel, I have loved you since the moment I saw you. I love you more than my own life. I will never ever stop loving you. Will you marry me?" Oh. My. God! He pulled out a sparkling diamond ring. Tears were now streaming down my face. "Yes. Of course. Yes!" I squealed as he slid the ring slowly on my left ring finger.

I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. I kissed him quickly. We stayed up in the tree house for a while. We watched the sunset and when it was dark we decided to go back home. His arm was wound around my waist, so I wouldn't fall in the dark. I couldn't wrap my head around that someday I would be Mrs. Call.

When we got back, no one was home so we headed back to my room. I turned on a CD my grandpa had given me. I had always loved classical music. We slowly began dancing then. My head on his chest and arm under his arm, gripping his shoulder. His arm wound around my waist and hand holding one of my hands. Together we slowly danced. I think my parents got home at some point but just left us alone. It was typical, because it was a Friday night that my brother and sister were at the movies. Brooke was somewhere. My parents probably told her to leave us alone.

I soon grew tired and begged Embry to stay with me. He agreed but only if we fell right asleep. I nodded and got changed. In the bathroom, I took off my makeup and washed my face, brushed my teeth and hair. I also do admit to putting on a little bit of mascara. I like my eyelashes long. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and walked out self-consciously. I yawned and curled up next to Embry in my bed. I clapped off the lights and kissed his arm. "Night, kitten." He used his favorite nickname for me as he said this. "Goodnight, Em." I said as I fell asleep, dreaming of our future.

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! I'M THINKING OF ENDING THIS BOOK AND STARTING A SEQUEL! YES OR NO? IF I END IT ALL I JUST HAVE TO DO A 20 YEARS LATER. I AT LEAST OWE YOU ALL THAT MUCH. I HAVE ALREADY MADE PLANS FOR AT LEAST THREE OF THE CHARACTERS. I'm ALICE! DO YOU GET IT? NO….WELL…R AND R!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: THE SONG, "THE WAY I LOVED YOU." IS BY TAYLOR SWIFT. I OWN NONE OF IT. ITS ALL HERS AND SO IS TWILIGHT, IT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THE PLOT AND SOME ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS ARE ONLY MINE.

K's Pov Forever and Always

He is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<br>He opens up my door and I get into his car  
>And he says you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine

I ran to Em's house wiping the tears faster than they could fall. A bead of sweat fell down my neck. My curled hair whipped behind me. I was almost to his house. 5 seconds….I was there. I jogged up the three concrete steps that I had climbed so many times. I pounded on the wooden door, praying for him to be home. Another tear fell and I was aware of my smeared makeup. He opened the door and I fell into his arms, sobbing

"Kitten? What's wrong?" he stroked my hair. I was beginning to calm down but I wasn't there yet. His touch made my heart skip a beat.

I pulled away and managed, "I got accepted to Berkeley."

His eyes widened, "Oh, my gosh! Kat! That's so awesome!" he smiled

I shook my head and wiped another tear, "No." His eyebrows furrowed, he guided me to the couch and put his arm around me, "Why?"

"I don't want to be away from you. Berkeley has the program I want, but I only applied because I didn't think I actually would get in. I don't want to be far away. I was planning on going to Washington State U. " she cried into his chest.

"Baby, I want you to listen to your heart. Do what you want, as long as your happy. I'll go wherever you go."

She smiled, "Thank you….But here's my real dilemma….I like the program but I don't like the distance. I want to be close. And Wash U is only an eight hour drive or three hour drive."

He smiled weakly at her, "I can't help you make that decision, sadly. You can compromise? Maybe. I can go with you and we get download Skype? We can come home every other weekend? I don't know, I'm just thinking aloud here."

She grinned and her tears were totally gone, "Thanks. I want to go to Berkeley but only if we get a house or apartment and we live together. I don't want to be without you." She smiled

"Deal." He pecked her lips and pulled her into his side. She went willingly and grabbed his laptop off of the table. "I want to show you the website," she giggled and pulled it up.

They looked at that for a couple of hours while absentmindedly watching television.

I heard his stomach rumble about 6 o'clock and I realized I was hungry too. Extremely. I laughed, "Do you want me to make dinner here, go to my house, or go out?"

He smiled at her, "I can make something." He started to stand up but she pushed him back down.

"No. Stay and be a good boy." He kissed his cheek and went to the kitchen

I saw him briefly smirk before sitting back down. I opened his fridge and saw barely anything. Jeez, how does this boy survive? He's hungry all the time except he doesn't go to the store…. She mentally giggled. She pulled out a jar of tomato sauce and found some broccoli in the freezer. She boiled some noodles quickly and warmed up the sauce on the stove while cooking the frozen broccoli in the oven. She served it all up on two plates, one meal left over for him tomorrow and handed his plate to him.

"Mmmm…" he said as he took a bite. She rolled her eyes as he said, "You should make dinner more often."

"Em, if you just let me teach you how to cook you could make this by yourself all the time."

He rolled his eyes at me mockingly, "I don't need to know how to cook. Because you're always here."

"Yeah, well….whatever." she sighed when she couldn't come up with a comeback. He smiled, knowing that he had won. "And even if you can't cook we still need to stock your kitchen with frozen pizzas or something." It was true, how hard was it to turn on the oven, take out the pizza, put it in the oven, and wait ten minutes?

He huffed, "Fine." I knew I had won that one. I giggled and took both our plates into the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher. I walked back into the room to find him putting on his shoes. He never wears shoes? Are we going out?

"You want to take a walk?" he smiled at me. I checked the clock and saw that it was 9 o'clock.

"Sure but my curfews in two hours." I took his hand as he led me out the door. He led me to first beach where we sat in our tree and looked out at the waves. Because it was summer, the sun had just gone down and the moon was starting to rise. It was a full moon tonight. No one talked, we just sat there comforted by the other's presence. I rested my head on his shoulder and stared into space. In my head I could picture our wedding, one year from now; and our children and grand children.

After about 30 minutes of thinking he broke the silence, "What are you thinking about?"

I smiled and answered, "Our wedding, our kids, our grandkids." I felt him smiled next to me as he reached down and kissed my head.

"We have forever." He whispered. I nodded and knew my answer to this morning immediately. We did have forever. If I didn't want to go to college now, I could go in the future. No big deal.

I smiled and agreed, "Forever and always."


End file.
